Dramione-Falling Apart
by mionerosea
Summary: We all know Draco he's an arrogant, stuck up git. In their seventh year at hogwarts after the battle Hermione and Draco are both granted "honor student." Draco wants to change, apologising for his behaviour Hermione forgives him she promises to help him change. Will this romance flourish? M just to be safe. Thanks to CuteBlndeGoddess who has agreed to be my Beta! I am 13 be kind!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS-J.K ROWLING DOES!

Hermione POV:

I leaned in to kiss Ron, it was passionate, we knew we wouldn't see eachother for a while. I'd chosen to complete my seventh year at Hogwarts but Ron and Harry wouldn't dare. I would miss them, however fortunately Ginny was coming too. I pulled away from the kiss as the final bell went. I smiled and waved good bye, leaning in to give Harry and Mrs Weasely a hug.  
"I'll miss you Hermione." Harry said and all I could do was smile and tears pricked my eyes. Mrs Weasely gave me a heartfelt hug, which lasted a long time. I waved good bye and dragged my trunk along, boarding the scarlet Hogwarts express with Ginny. We entered our own carriage and sat down. We waved good bye from the window, and Ron blew kisses. I smiled, blowing kisses back. I watched Harry yell at us, but couldn't hear him as the Scarlet train left the station.

"So," I turned to look at Ginny. "You really love Harry then don't you?" Ginny gave me a quizical look and she smiled, a sweet smile that said everything.  
"I really do Hermione, don't ask me how I know, because I don't but, when I look at him, or when he kisses me I just, I just know." Ginny burst out laughing a sweet, bubbly laugh, and I knew that she was definitely in love.  
"What about you Hermione, do you truly love my brother?" I burst out laughing, how do I tell my boyfriends sister what I think of her sister?  
"I, I don't know. I know that sounds bad, but every now and again, I question if it's love. You know me, I'm a perfectionist." I answered her truthfully I didn't really think I loved Ron. Maybe I did but I wasn't so sure.  
"Love isn't supposed to be perfect!" Ginny exclaimed. I smiled and looked at her exasparated expression.

"Anyway Hermione, what is on your agenda for this year?" Ginny was mocking me, pretty much in that mocking way Ginny had perfected.  
"Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Advanced Arithmancy, Ancient Studies, Ancient Runes, History Of Magic, you know. What about you?"  
"Merlin's beard Hermione, how are you going to get to all of your classes?"  
"I'll have to sort it out with McGonagall."  
"Hmm, well I'm basically doing everything you're doing, minus the dvanced Arithmancy, Ancient Studies and Ancient Runes." Ginny replied.

"Anyway Hermione I'm tired, wake me when we're fifteen minutes away from Hogwarts?"  
"Yeah sure." I was glad that Ginny was resting so I could think, and read at the same time. I thought about my long distance relationship with Ron, and if it would work. I debated about what I would do, would I keep the relationship, or breake it off for a while? I figured I'd write, I didn't exactly have to visit him? It was amazing ever since the Battle At Hogwarts and the kiss, our relationship developed for the better. But he seemed to keep irritating me, no matter what. I rested my head on Ginny and let myself drift into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2-Hogwarts

I walked into Hogwarts, it was new, refreshing. I'd missed it so much, McGonagall was now Head Mistress. Slughorn was head of Slytherin, and the rest remained. Ginny and I sat at the Gryffindor table, as the Sorting Hat sung its song.

The song drew to a close as the first years lined up in front of the sorting hat.  
"Bella E."  
"Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table roared as Kat K and Pia B entered HufflePuff.  
"Grace A,"  
"Ravenclaw!"  
"Mary A"  
"Ravenclaw." The houses cheered, all but Slytherin, no one had yet been called.  
"Maddy K."  
"Gryffindor!"  
"Chiara L,"  
"Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered pumping their fists in the air.

The Sorting finished and our new Gryffindor's were welcomed. McGonagall stood at the podium, she looked down at us, and I realised how much I missed Professor Dumbledore. She spoke about the usual things, the banned things, out of bounds area's and welcomed the first years. I looked around The Great Hall from the Ravenclaw table to the Hufflepuff and finally I settled on Slytherin and there was Draco Malfoy. I stared for quite a while. Taking in his appearance I was shocked at how much he had changed. His eyes were sunken in and his blonde hair at gone as platinum as it could have become. He'd lost a lot of weight, there was still that air of arrogance around him but he seemed sad, almost as if someone had killed his pet dog. I turned to look at Ginny, knudging her.  
"Ow! Hermione what was that for!" Ginny cried.  
"Look, Draco Malfoy's here, on the Slytherin table!" I whispered.  
"What? Where?" Ginny replied. I watched her look around franticly at the Slytherin table.  
"Oh, there." Ginny said at last. "Why did they let him back in? What if they start another attack! What if, well what was McGonagall thinking?" Ginny exclaimed. "It's an outrage!"  
"Ginny! That's mean. I get where your heading with this but look at him!" I said exasparated.  
"Look at what? He's arrogant and pompous." I couldn't believe that she couldn't see how much Malfoy had changed.  
"He's skinny! His eyes are sunken in, he looks sick, distraught!" I angrily explained.  
"Mmm nah he's probably depressed cause he lost. You know, he's plain evil Hermione." Ginny replied. I felt my anger boil. Why could she not see how sick he was?

McGonagall stopped talking stood at the podium waved her hands and and she took her seat. Food appeared on the table, complete with a traditional Hogwarts meal. In that moment I missed Ron and Harry. I watched some of the Gryffindor's look at the chicken, there was finally enough chicken to go around without Ron. It was saddening.

We ended up having a hearty meal, complete with the perfect dessert, my favourite, Honey Comb Ice Cream. The first years were guided away to their dormitories and Ginny and I bound up the stairs to Gryffindor common room. We stared at the Fat Lady as she told us stories about her youth and how brave she'd been in The Battle Of Hogwarts, it was highly amusing as she spun tales., she ended up letting us in when I heard someone call my name and I turned around to find McGonagall standing behind me.  
"Hello Professor!" I called. It was quite a bustle, with lots of chattering and pushing.  
"Hermione, I need you to come with me to my office." Ginny froze next to me.  
"Of course professor." I followed McGonagall with Ginny beside me. I guess she assumed that something was wrong. I didn't blame her.

We entered Professor McGonagalls office. It was Dumbledores office really, only neater. His portrait hung on the wall, though he wasn't there.  
"Oh Ginny, good evening, now Hermione I understand that you would be very stressed this year and that you might have a lot on your plate, but Hogwarts has created a new position, it's name the Honor student, a boy and girl will be chosen. They will also gain priviliges, it would be great if Hogwarts could have you as their Honor Student?" I considered the thought for a while, it would be great to have school priviliges and all.  
"Of course professor that would be a delight!" I replied.  
"Good now I will need you to meet the other Honor Student, Draco Malfoy." Was she insane? Draco? I could feel Ginny's glare on my back, knowing what expression she'd have on her face.  
"Sure, professor." I replied still stunned.  
"Now Hermione, I hope you haven't unpacked anything because you will be moved to another Dormitory with Mr Malfoy." I was ready to drop dead. A knock sounded at the door, and Draco shuffled in, his hands in his pockets.


	3. Chapter 3-Honor Student

Malfoy shuffled in, his hands in his pockets.  
"Malfoy," Ginny snarled, her hatred was clearly shown.  
"Weasley, Granger," Malfoy said softly, nodding his head once.  
"Malfoy," I replied.

"Hermione, Draco, follow me please. Ginny please go back to your dorm." Ginny left the office and Draco and I followed her to this small Dormitory tucked away near the Great Hall. It was so inconspicuos with a wave of a wand the door became clear, we entered it. It was beautiful, with two ensuites, seperated by a large curtain, one side Slytherin, the other Gryfindor. With a wave of McGonagalls wand our trunks flew through the door and unpacked itself neatly in our bedrooms, I could see a flash of Draco's underwear and blushed.

"Now I hope this is seen to your needs, again if you need something please come and visit." McGonagall walked out and I was left to stare at Draco.  
"Before we fight, or you judge me, I want you to know I've changed. And I'm really sorry for everything, for calling you a, well and you know." It was a sudden outburst from Draco and I was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice. I contemplated forgiving him, or being angry. A voice of reason told me to forgive him, if I didn't then it would be awkward and I would be mean. Just looking at his hollowed face and sunken eyes I realised that yes I would forgive him.

"Of course Draco." I watched him relax, he smiled. And I realised how irresistable he was. With his hair no longer slicked back with gel, his smile was sexy and and Hermione Jean Weasely! You have a boyfriend!  
"Thanks," he mumbled. He looked embarrased,as if he admitted to being weak.  
"You're not weak, in fact I feel as if you're stronger, for admitting it." I mentioned.  
"You know Hermione, thanks." I couldn't work out whether he was sincere.

"Anyway, I need a good nights sleep, night Draco." I said walking over to my side of the room. I flicked my wand and the curtain covered my room from Draco.  
"Good night Hermione." Draco called. I smiled as I undressed into my singlet and shorts, crawling into my queen sized bed, it had a large Gryfindor blanket with a red duvet underneath.


	4. Chapter 4-I think, I think I like you

Draco's Point Of View...

I woke up Hermione telling her she had to get up.  
"Oh Draco, whats wrong?" she asked unaware.  
"Um Hermione breakfast started an hour ago." I said quickly.  
"Oh no! Now I can't even shower!" she said frustrated. I blushed as I imagined her in the shower. Draco!  
"Um okay, well you'd better get ready. Um I've got a free period so if you need anything," I mumbled.  
"Oh, yeah okay well I'd better get ready." She said. she hopped out of bed not realising that I hadn't left the room. She was in a loose cream singlet, with no bra and she seemed absolutely irresistible. Wait what? Draco! She's Granger!

A week had gone of just frequent acknowledging, nodding and hellos.

Hermione's point of view...

A week had gone of just frequent acknowledging, nodding and hellos. As I fell asleep after a fight with Ginny about how Draco was really changing, I realised that I liked him. Maybe the same way as I felt about Ron. I still got his letters they were generally boring talking about Mrs Weasely and how tired he was, what he was up to. It was like recounts but nothing more. I didn't feel any love or emotion poured into the letter. I spoke about classes, how it wasn't the same without them and that I missed them. I never talked about how Draco and I shared a room, or how we were both "Honor Student." I had a feeling that Ginny mentioned this to Harry, but Ron hasn't mentioned this in his letters. My bathroom had been blocked after a spell gone wrong so McGonagall had to create a shared bathroom.

My dream involved Draco and I doing something we really shouldn't have been doing. I couldn't even believe myself! I was Ron's girlfriend! I got out of bed ashamed and walked into the bathroom. I pulled the elastic band out of my hair and turned the taps stepping under the shower head. I let the water run over my body, I calmed down, thanking God for showers.

Draco's POV:

I walked into breakfast sat on the Slytherin table next to Blaise, Goyle and Pansy.

"Malfoy, haven't heard or seen from you in well ages? Whats up?" Goyle inquired.  
"Not much, just work I guess."  
"How's sharing a dorm with that mudblood?" The word shook me with horror. How could they even do that?  
"Don't call her that!" I snapped, realising that I'd begun to respect Hermione.  
"Oooh touchy touchy!" I rolled my eyes ready to get up, when Pansy pulled me forward and leaned in for a passionate kiss. She kept kissing me. I stood there realising that I felt nothing. I pulled away, wiping my mouth on a napkin.  
"Baby, Draco honey, whats wrong be a good boyfriend give your girlfriend a kiss." The thought of her being my girlfriend made me sick to my stomach.  
"No, Pansy, we're done. Over. Anyway excuse me." I walked out of The Great Hall and to the dorm.

Hermione's POV:

I sat at the Gryffindor table talking with Ginny and reading my latest letter from Ron, stating that Mrs Weasely was missing us and how he wanted to catch up on our visit to Hogsmeade. I replied saying that the idea would be awesome, but the trip had not yet been scheduled. My gaze wondered to Draco as I realised how much I'd come to respect him, how much he really had changed. He hadn't mocked me nor had he called me mudblood. He seemed to be slightly upset and angry about a particular topic. He sat up, turned his head and began to walk away. Pansy stood up and leaned in giving Draco a passionate kiss, it hurt, for some reason I wanted to cry as if Draco was my territory which he was not. He pulled away and said some harsh words to Pansy and walked away, angered.

"Hey Ginny, I've gotta go, okay?" I said getting up.

"Yeah, sure, wait why?" Ginny replied I muttered an apology and followed Draco to our dorm. He sat on his bed with his head in his hands.  
"Draco?" I said hesitantly.

"Hermione, what what do you want?" I watched Draco, it seemed that he was crying, with his red puffy eyes.  
"Hey, hey are you okay?" I asked softly.  
"You can tell me, I wont say anything." I said again, hoping to coax him into talking to me. It seemed to work as he opened his mouth and contemplated things.

"Hermione, I I'm going crazy! Today I yelled at Goyle for calling you a mudblood, I got angry at Pansy and broke up with her, I, I can't get you out of my head. I want to change. I'm no longer a death eater and I want to be good. I know that sounds weird but I was always jealous of you golden trio, no one actually cares about me, it's all politics, I have no real friends. And Hermione, I really, really like you." Wait he broke up with Pansy? He likes me! YAYAYAYAY! Draco, he likes me!  
"And, well you're with Weasely now. And I'm a blithering idiot. I'm sorry you didn't deserve this outbreak." I was taken aback, I didn't mind this sudden outbreak, it was better than a cold face and a mumble.

"Draco, you're wrong. I liked that, it's better than seeing this blank face all the time. I like seeing the real you. I really, really do." I lost sudden control, leaning in, kissing him. He didn't seem to mind it. The kiss was really salty and I could taste tears. We pulled away, and I realised that this kiss was nothing like my kisses with Ron. I felt a tingle in my lip, the kiss unfortunately ended.  
"Draco, I've realised something to I really, really like you."

_I know I know, I've left you with a cliffhanger! Soz!_


	5. Chapter 5-Us

_**SHOUT OUT TO emily. .strange OVER ON FANFICTION, IF NOT FOR HER YOU WOULD NOT BE GETTING THIS UPDATE! emily. .strange-YOU ARE AWESOME! SO ARE ALL MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES!**_

Draco's POV:

I couldn't believe what had just happened, I'd just told Hermione Granger everything, and she liked it. Then she kissed me, the kiss was amazing nothing like my kisses with Pansy, I could feel a slight tingle in my lip and I wanted to stay in that position. For a while actually. Hermione sat up, still mesmerized by the looks of things.  
"Uh Draco," she said. "I have to go, I'm sorry, just I've got to do something."  
Was it me? Was the kiss bad? Was it my sudden out break? I hit my head on my lap constantly thinking about what I had done wrong. Now I would never be forgiven. I would never be given that second chance. That second chance I wanted so badly.

"Draco?" I watched Hermione approach, her voice soft and full of concern. "Whats wrong Draco?"  
"I've ruined it, haven't I? The kiss, the outbreak, that's why you left me, right?" I said, worried that it was the reason.  
"No Draco, it's just, I wrote Ron a letter, saying it was over. It's not fair on him, he's a good man and doesn't deserve to be cheated on. Especially when I like another." She said sitting next to me on the bed. Wait? She likes another?  
"Who's that?" I asked confused.  
"You Draco. I know that you weren't exactly polite to me throughout my years, but I forgive you, you seem to have really managed to make an effort in changing. And if you want, I'll be there helping you change. I wouldn't mind, and if you want there to be well an us, I wouldn't mind either." Wait, she wants me, she forgives me, she'll help me change, she wants there to be an us? Was that what I wanted? Of course you blithering idiot!  
"Hermione, or can I call you Mione?" I asked.  
"Yeah Mione sounds good." She replied.

"Ok then, Mione, I like you too, not that I know why. Thank you for forgiving me, yes I'd love for you to help me change. And yes I'd love to have an us, and I realise if you don't want to tell anyone either. I'm okay with that. Honest." I leaned in to kiss her. I couldn't help it, she was sitting so close and she told me she wanted me. I could feel her smile as she kissed me. It lasted a while, just as I'd hoped it would. She pulled away, nodded, and smiled. She had the prettiest smile, especially after Madam Pomfrey had fixed up her teeth in fourth grade. They where white and her smile extened widely. Her smile could've melted ice bergs. I think she begun to realise I was watching her and she blushed. It was really, really pretty.

There was a loud knock on the door, I could hear whispers, mainly sounding like Ginny.  
"Hermione, please come here!" Yep it was definitely Ginny. Hermione looked at me with her big brown eyes, muttering a sorry. She gave me a quick kiss on my cheek and opened the door.

Hermione's POV:

"Yes Ginny?" I inquired. I hoped that she couldn't tell I was blushing, or that Draco and I had just kissed. I couldn't believe we had just kissed. He liked me too, which meant that everything was okay, right?  
"Hermione, come here." Ginny scalded pulling me outside and shutting the door behind us.  
"I know you broke up with Ron, but he didn't mean to cheat on you!" Wait, what. He cheated on me? How dare he! Hermione, remember you cheated on him too.  
"What?" I said.  
"That wasn't why you broke up with him?" She asked.  
"Who?" I inquired.  
"It was with one of the Vielas at a nightclub" Ginny replied.  
"At a nightclub? What the hell?"  
"Hermione, why did you break up with him if you didn't know he cheated?" Okay time to answer, maybe I should bend the truth a bit.  
"Because it wasn't really working. Was it? We're better off remaining friends if you know what I mean? I'm still frustrated but, well, you know." I said hoping that sounded believable.  
"Oh, yeah I guess. Alright, bye Hermione!" Ginny said, bounding up the stairs.

I let myself back in to find Draco sitting on his bed reading. He looked up, I'm guessing he saw my face.  
"Mione? What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I know this sounds hypocritical, but Draco, Ron cheated on me. With a Viela! In a night club!" I felt my face fall. Draco looked at me intently, two seconds later I was cradled in his arms. His arms were big and strong. Safe, secure. I felt protected. Still looking at me intently, stroking my hair.  
"Hermione I promise, I would never do that to you." He said.  
"Draco, I know you wouldn't." We shared a kiss, and I ended up falling asleep in his arms, with him stroking my hair.

**_Thank You To All Those People Who Have FAVEOURITED AND FOLLOWED MY STORY! LOVE YOU ALL LOTS! R&R PLEASE! THANKS! LOVE YA!_**


	6. Chapter 6-SPLIT!

_**For all my lovely followers! **_

Draco's POV:

I woke up to find Hermione in my arms. I mused at the thought of how I, Draco Malfoy, arrogant, pompous prick was going to change with Hermione's help. She wanted there to be an "us." I love that idea. Absolutely adore it. Hermione stirred in my arms, flitting open her eyes, her eyes were glassy as she was still waking up. Slowly they became unfocused, as she registered her surroundings she sat up and got out of the bed.

"Last night really did happen then. Didn't it?" She asked confused.  
"Yes Mione, it really did." I replied hoping she wasn't regretting anything. She peered into my eyes aand pulled back shocked.  
"I need to um have a shower." Hermione said shaking her head. I got scared, fear shook me, maybe everything last night wasn't supposed to happen. Maybe she was getting angry, was she like me-puzzeled? I decided to take a shower and let everything wash over me.

Hermione's POV:

I threw my clothes in the basket and turned on the tap. What if Draco was pulling my leg. What if he didn't really love me? What if it was some stupid Slytherin prank? How could I let myself be so easily fooled?

I got in my robes and let myself out of my room. Draco was awaiting at the door.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry if I did something wrong last night. I swear I meant everything, and if you don't want me to mean it, I can forget it ever happened, but I promise you I do want to change." This helped me feel relax as I realised that perhaps Draco was genuine.  
"I know I was really distant this morning because well I didn't think you were being real, I thought this was all a prank." I replied truthfully. He leaned in an gave a peck on my cheek.  
"Mione, I really do like you." It was like heaven hearing these words.  
"Drake, I like you too." I said truthfully. We shared a passionate kiss and walked out, ready for breakfast.

Dracos POV:

I sat at the Syltherin table surrounded by the usual gits, Hermione sat with Ginny talking, Mione had a sparkle in her eye. I liked seeing it there, I wanted to see it there all the time. Suddenly a slap hit the back of my head, I winced and broke my gaze from Hermione.  
"What the hell was that for Blaise?" I inquired really pissed off.  
"You're oggling mudblood over there? Why you guys dating now? Gotten in her pants yet?" I felt myself burn and I snapped.  
"Stop calling her mudblood! We are not dating and no I have not gotten in her pants! God there is more to girls than that just because you use them for sex and pleasure." I was really angered, with Hermione I wanted to talk to her, listen, hold her, make her feel safe. Yeah, sex would be nice, in fact it would be awesome! Unlike Pansy I saw a future with her. Everyone was quiet and I thought about how I couldn't wait to see her in class next. Like me she was also doing Transfiguration with McGonagall. An owl swooped above my head and the daily prophet landed on my plate. Ron and some Viela were snogging. I looked over to see if Hermione was okay, she didn't appear to be.

_Split! Hermione and Ron Weasely two members of the Golden Trio split last night on account of the events above. Ron Weasely and Viela, Belle were passionately french kissing in a muggle nght club named "Last Night," which really did highlight last night's events._

Hermione looked up to find me staring at her. She gave a quick smile and began eating.

I sat in transfiguration and realised that Hermione was no longer the "eager beaver" she tried her hardest but kept to herself, she spoke with Ginny occasionally and scribbled notes but it amazed me at how quiet she'd become. A paper plane fell in front of me, it opened up, in her neat curly handwriting she wrote _So I guess you read the article? _I was taken aback, maybe she really did like me. I wrote back _I did, and you deserve more, you are amazing, pretty, smart and more importantly loving. _ I considered writing I love you, but I figured that she'd rather hear it than read it. She turned to look back at me and we smiled at each other. I really was going to change.

_**Again Thanks to everyone oh and Emily:J:The Strange-you rock! R&R PLEASE, CAUS I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP WRITING, CAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT! LOVE YA ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7-What's wrong with me?

_**Hope you like this story! Shout out to all my followers!**_

Hermione's POV:

I felt hollow, empty everywhere I went people would look at me and snigger, oh that's Hermione Granger, yeah The Golden Trio, Ron cheated on her. With a Viela! I needed to breakdown. Have another shower, read a book, maybe kiss Draco more. My classes usually involved me moping about. I just couldn't concentrate. I was put through hell with potions, Slughorn giving me a sympathetic face and Flitwick pulling me aside and telling me I didn't have to do the homework. I wanted to cry. I ate dinner quickly muttered an apology and ran to my dorm.

I sat on my bed and threw my robe on the floor. I got dressed in my pajamas and crawled under the covers of my Gryffindor blanket. I put my head in my hands and finally allowed myself to cry. After being strong for so long I could no longer could. I curled up in a ball and sobbed. I shook as tears continued to fall down my face. I couldn't believe that I was letting everyone get to me. Especially after rereading Hogwarts, A History. I pulled out my wand from my robe and cast a new spell I learnt. "Asusmac," I whispered. The thing that made me happy the most was supposed to appear in front of me. But nothing did. I cried all over again. Why was the spell not working? Did nothing make me happy?

I heard the door open and realised that Draco was hear. I quickly wiped away my tears and hoped that my eyes weren't red and puffy. I went to greet him and the look on his face said that yes, he could tell I had been crying.  
"Mione? Why are you crying?" he said. I lost control and ran over to him and gave him a hug. He embraced me and held on tightly. He carried me gently to the edge of my bed and I clung onto him tightly.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked again softly.  
"Draco, I can't deal with it! Everyone keeps looking at me, whispering, sniggering and all my teachers are being sympathetic like I can't handle it. I have no passion for anything! I don't really try my hardest anymore. I don't have any energy. Then I said this new spell I learnt asusmac it's supposed to make the thing that makes you happy appear in front of you. Nothing did appear. Does nothing make me happy? What's wrong with me?"

"Mione of course something makes you happy! Perhaps you misread the spell. It could be something as simple as that. Don't get worked up over it. I'm sure your teachers just thought you needed a break and for the whole whats wrong with me thing? You might have your imperfections but to me you're perfect. The thing I always admired about you was the way when things got bad you invested yourself in your work. I know you can do it. If you ever need it, I am here. I will do anything. I'll always be there to listen. And Mione..." He paused for a moment.  
"I, I love you." My heart stopped and I realised that perhaps i had misread the spell. And that if things get tough I have him, I can do my work that always helps. He, he said he loved me. I loved him too. No one had ever made me feel so much better. Especially not after a day like today.  
"Draco. I love you too and thank you I feel so much better."

I couldn't help myself as I leaned in and gave him a kiss. He kissed me back and I deepened the kiss. Tangling my hands in his hair, his hands supported my back and I wrapped my legs around his back, not even realising what I was doing. He kissed a trail down my neck and to my shirt. I quickly pulled away, even though I wanted nothing more than to continue what we were doing.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Draco asked cautiously.  
"Definitely not. I just thought that maybe we could try that when I'm more experienced." I didn't want to exactly call myself a virgin and I think he got the idea.  
"Oh. I'm so sorry. Yeah another day." I felt bad that I had led him on.

"I love you Draco." I said.  
"I love you too Mione." We shared a passionate kiss, and I went to sleep.

_**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE R & R! BTW AM IN HAWAII SO THIS IS THE FIRST UPDATE I COULD DO CAUSE I HAD NO WIFI! DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE NEXT! SORRRRRRRY!**_


	8. Chapter 8- High (Emotion wise )

Chapter 8:

**_ Hope you like my story!_**

Hermione's POV:

I woke up feeling alive. Confident, smart as if I could do anything. I knew that this was as a result of what had happened last night. Draco had unlocked a fire inside of me, no one had ever done that before, not Ron, Harry, Ginny or even may parents. If Draco could make me feel this way I wanted to be with him forever. I bounded out of bed pulled on my robes, washed my face with water, smiled at the mirror and brushed my teeth.

Draco was waiting for me at the door and I ran up to him, I leaned on my toes and have him a passionate kiss, it lasted for quite a while.

"Drake thank you for last night. I feel alive and in love." I felt myself smile as I watched Draco's face soften.  
"Mione, I meant every word. I love you so much it's not funny and I do believe that you are witty, smart, pretty, brave and simply amazing." I felt myself aw as I realised how much Draco made me feel spectacular and I loved that. He leaned in for a kiss and I deepened it his fingers knotting in my hair. He unfortunately pulled away and kissed me on my forehead.  
"C'mon Mione, we need to have breakfast."  
"Okay!" I smiled as we walked out of our dorm together. I bounded towards The Great Hall pausing to turn back to Draco and wink at him.

I continued skipping and pulled out a chair next to Ginny and sat down.  
"Hey Ginny!" I said.  
"Gee you're happy. Whats up?" Oh was I too happy? I contemplated that thought and realised that after all the crying yesterday no one can be too happy.  
"I realised how amazing life is!" I replied. Ginny peered at me curiously she concentrated on my eyes and moved to my lips. My breathing fastened as I realised that perhaps she could tell if I had kissed anyone.  
"That wasn't what you were saying yesterday. Don't get me wrong I don't mind, but why the sudden change in heart?" I felt relieved that she hadn't worked out I had kissed Draco yet. I pondered as to what I would say, I couldn't exactly say that Draco told me I was amazing and then we kissed, taking it a bit far and then basically admitting I was a virgin.

"Oh well I was thinking about The Battle Of Hogwarts and how we saved Hogwarts, my friends, grades and realised that just because of a little scandal I shouldn't drop my grades and then let my life fall apart because of it. Right?" I was astonished as to how believable I had made it sound.  
"Yeah, right." Ginny mused.  
"Well I'm happy for you Hermione, taking control of your own life! Thats great." I noticed a tone in her voice that made me question her happiness.  
"Ginny, is everything okay?" I asked gently.  
"Oh yeah, of course. Why?" I could tell she wasn't being entirely honest, but I didn't want to push her into saying something she clearly didn't want to say.

I finished my yummy breakfast which was a fruit salad and vanilla yoghurt with a side of fresh orange juice. I made my way to Ancient Runes sitting down with my book next to me, my quill and I was ready to go. I answered questions as if I was a textbook and I felt smarter every time. It was good to feel this way again and I knew that Draco and rekindled that fire in me. I received twenty points for Gryffindor over the course of the day and my teachers were highly impressed with me. I enjoyed that feeling and let myself bask in my sky rocketing emotions.

My sky rocketing emotions plummeted at dinner as Ginny took me outside.  
"Hermione. I need to ask you something. You need to tell me the truth." I was taken aback by the anger and hurt in her voice.  
"Yeah, sure. Anything." I replied.  
"You're dating Draco aren't you?"

**_I'm sorry! You can all shoot me. No please don't! Please R&R, I want to hear you're thought I've had 2 reviews and 333 reads so I have no idea if people like my story. Did you like it or hate it? Let me know. Again I love my followers! Thank you! :D PS:Still in Hawaii_**


	9. Chapter 9-Do you want to?

_**Hope you like it! :D**_

_**Recap:**_

_**My sky rocketing emotions plummeted at dinner as Ginny took me outside.  
"Hermione. I need to ask you something. You need to tell me the truth." I was taken aback by the anger and hurt in her voice.  
"Yeah, sure. Anything." I replied.  
"You're dating Draco aren't you?"**_

Hermione's POV:

My heart caught in my throat and my breathing stopped. Ginny's face showed anger, hurt, angst and disgust. I couldn't exactly lie to her she seemed to know the truth. The fact was that I didn't even know if that's what Draco and I were even doing? Were we dating or were we simply something more than friends?  
"Ginny. I, I might have a thing with Draco but we we're not exactly dating. I mean I don't think so." I answered as honestly as I could.  
"How could you lie to me? Keep this from me? I'm your best friend!" Ginny looked close to tears.  
"Ginny, I'm sorry but well I was worried about what you would say, think. I mean we all know what Draco's done. But he's changed." I pleaded.  
"Either that or he's changed you. How can you keep this from me! The old Hermione wouldn't have kept it from me!" That hurt.  
"Ginny! I swear I was going to tell you. But later. We only really began a couple days ago! Besides how did you know?" I asked and I was telling the truth.  
"Last night. I went to your dorm and was ready to knock on it. I was coming to see if you were okay, and I heard you say I love you Drake. Well then I heard some kissing and I left." That explained why she was so weird today.

"Do you really love him?" She asked, I could hear the hurt in your voice and I realised that everything was crumbling. I pondered for a moment as to how I would answer the question.  
"Yes." There was no other way to answer it.  
"How do you know. How?" I thought back to the time on the Hogwarts Express and I asked her if she truly loved Harry.  
"Ginny, remember when I asked you if you truly loved Harry and you said that you didn't know. It was the way you looked at each other your kisses and how he made you feel. That's how I know it's love. I wasn't happy this morning because I reminded myself of these things. It was because Draco told me all the things I'd forgotten about myself." I looked her in the eye and she nodded. That was it she just nodded.  
"I'm not upset that you have a 'thing' with Draco, it's the fact that you didn't tell me. You kept it from me. Am I not your best friend?"  
"Ginny! Of course you're my best friend." I replied.  
"Then will you take me to meet him?" Take Ginny to meet Draco?  
"I'll ask him first?" I asked knowing that wasn't the answer she really wanted to hear.  
"Sure." She said.

Draco's POV: (Haven't written in his POV for a while!)

I was finishing up some potions work when Hermione walked in her face seemingly worried.  
"Draco," she begun.  
"Ginny found out about us. Before you judge me Ginny heard our conversation last night. That's how she found out. Then she asked if she could meet you. With me of course, but uh well." I watched her cringe. The old me would have become angry, perhaps even yell, but I decided that if I was going to prove that I really did love her and was changing for her I would have to control my temper. I could see why Ginny wanted to meet me. They were always close and looked out for eachother. I was always jealous of the way they were together. Not like Slytherin or my mates where it's simply politics and what can I gain from these people.  
"Yeah alright, I'd like to meet Ginny too." I told Hermione truthfully. I watched her face relax and she exhaled as if she had been holding her breath for a while.  
"So what are we going to do? Are we going to bring her over here?" I asked unsure as to how she wanted to meet me.  
"Well I was thinking we'd invite her over and let her check out our dorm?" Hermione replied. That was seemingly harmless.  
"Yeah, sure Mione that'd be great. When do you think it will happen?" I answered.  
"Perhaps tomorrow night?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah sounds great."  
"Cool I'll let her know tomorrow at breakfast."

Hermione came over to me she looked up at me and smiled. I had the urge to just take her to my bed chambers despite her wishes. Yet somehow I couldn't ever do that. I respected her too much, there was something about her that other girls didn't have. I think it's the way she respected herself and others is what made her so protected. I guess that's why I was able to stop last night. I couldn't believe she'd wapped her legs around me. It was very sexy and she'd unlocked a monster inside of me. However I'd quickly managed stop when she asked me to. If it was any other girl I probably wouldn't have. If every girl was like Hermione us guys would have a problem. Besides if in future we ever did go all the way I would make sure it was perfect for her, after all she deserves it.

**_Thank you to all my beautiful followers! I love you! You guys are fab 697 reads! In two weeks! Please R & R! Thank you. Hope this story was to your expectations! I wrote a thousand words or so! Just for my readers! Enjoy!_**


	10. Chapter 10-Dating?

_**Hope you like it:**_

Chapter 10:

Hermione's POV:

I woke up nice and early so I could have a long shower, taking my soft Gryffindor Robe along the way. I pulled my hair band out and undressed. I turned the tap, cold, hot, too hot, freezing, just right. I ducked in under the shower head rubbing my eyes and through my hair stretching my arms back. I was amazed at how easily Draco had taken it. I had this as evidence that he really was changing, It;s amazing at how Draco was truly changing. It made me love him. I wasn't sure if he was chaning for me or for anyone else, but the fact that he was trying I was over the moon for. It's hard to go against everything you were brought up to be and were doing for so long. I hoped that Ginny hadn't told anyone but I couldn't be so sure. I understood why Ginny was upset it was unfair on her for me to keep that secret. I was sure that Ginny would accept Draco. I wasn't just nervous as to how Ginny would be but how Draco would feel under the microscope. I knew that if he truly loved me he would be on his best behaviour and I know he will be. I stepped out of the shower, pulled my robe over me and whispered a spell so my hair could redry itself efficiently. I threw on my Gryffindor robes and knocked on the door to Draco's section (I'd cast a spell so that each of our rooms had a door, just in case). I heard a come in and I let myself in.

Draco wasn't wearing a shirt and his white blonde hair was messy. His pants were unfortunatley on however the button was undone.

"Hermione? Whats wrong?" Draco asked.

"Oh I was just wondering as to what we are, are we dating or are we...?" I let the sentence wander off to imply that I didn't know.

"Do you want to be dating?" He asked, even though he didn't need to.

"Yes," I said nodding my head.

"But are we going to go public, because well." I inquired.

"I'd like to. What about you?" Draco replied. I was taken aback especially due to the fact Slytherin would make sure that he was hurt.

"I'd love to but what about Slytherin?" I asked.

"Hermione, anything for you. Don't know why but anything for you." I couldn't believe his statement. It's hard to deal with the Slytherin's, I would know. He smiled, it was simply irresistible as I leaned in on my tippy toes giving him a kiss. He accepted the kiss and I felt him smile underneath the kiss. He lifted me up and seated me on a chair. He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me intently.

"Hermione Jean Granger, what is it about you?" He inquired by the tone of his voice I could tell he meant it in a good way.

"Well I am dating the most wonderful boy, his name is Draco Malfoy. Ever heard of him? He's good looking, smart, irresistible and he's changing I don't know if it's for me but I love it." I told him truthfully.

"Really? I'm dating this girl Hermione. She's witty, definitely witty," he smirked at that comment.

"She's pretty, intelligent, loving and just to show how much I truly love her I'm changing for her." The last statement made me lose self control.

I leaned in giving him a passionate kiss, I could tell he heartily enjoyed the kiss as he ran his fingers through my hair. I got up holding his hands still kissing, and I pulled apart.

"We better get to breakfast." I said quickly before I lead him on.

"Aww Hermione!" He moaned. I couldn't help but smile as he gestured to his bare chest and his clothes that were seeming discarded on the floor. For two seconds I got the wrong idea and then it clicked.

"Draco get dressed!" I said in my miss Hermione voice. I turned around and let him get dressed.

"Ahhh," I squealed as Draco turned me around and planted a kiss on my open mouth. I stood there and did not participate in the kiss. He quickly pulled away and looked at me. I could tell he was worried.

"Draco, breakfast." I said to him in a firm voice.

"Oh alright. Mione I love you." He said to me. I couldn't help but crack a smile as he tried to rub me up the right way.

"I love you too Drake, but no kisses. Not now." Now it was his turn to smile as he grabbed my hand and we stepped out of the dorm together.

**_CAN'T WRITE MORE CASUE 3 MIN LEFT ON INTERNET CAFE FOLLOWERS UR FAB! R AND R PLEASEE_**


	11. Draco Meet Ginny, Ginny Meet Draco

_**Hope you like it!**_

Chapter 11:

Draco's POV:

Hermione quickly pulled me back into the dorm a worried look across her face.  
"Draco, I'd love to go public but I, I need to let Ron and Harry know before everything happens. They deserve to be the first to know." To be honest I was a little relieved, I needed time to think about how I would tell my parents. I agreed so quickly when really I hadn't thought about the consequences.  
"Yeah, sure Hermione. In fact I think we should wait a week, I mean my parents and all that too. If you know what I mean?" Understanding dawned on Hermione's face and I guess that perhaps she'd forgotten about my parents as well. Hermione leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. I was highly amused as just two seconds ago she refused to kiss me. I felt her soft lips against mine and I smiled, still kissing her. When we pulled away I smirked my arrogant Draco smirk. I couldn't help it.  
"Hermione, I think you forgot! Breakfast!" She burst out laughing and her laugh was sweet and bubbly. Hair falling across her face.

"I think you'd better go first Drake, so it doesn't look suspicious." Hermione suggested.  
"Oh, yeah sure. That's a good idea. Honestly Hermione you're so smart!" I replied.  
"That's why you like me." She is so witty and I love it. I couldn't help but smile and Hermione smirked her _Miss Know It All _smirk. I counted to thirty and every second my smile slipped as I thought about how I would have to tell my parents about us. They might lash out, try and kill me. Perhaps even Hermione. My Hermione.

Hermione's POV:

I sat at the Gryffindor table making sure I was sitting on it's left side, that way I was opposite Draco. I grinned as Draco caught my eye, I was facing Ginny and she rolled her eyes. Draco? She mouthed. I looked down at my plate and nodded.  
"So what did he say? Did you talk about it with him?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes I did. In fact we're inviting you over tonight, if you want?" Ginny nodded.  
"Actually, what about curfew?" Ginny inquired.  
"Honor student. Remember?" I replied.  
"Lucky." Ginny smiled and her red hair fell over her face.  
"Actually Ginny, he and I were discussing and we'd prefer you didn't tell anyone. Leave that to us?" I said.  
"Yeah, sure. Are you going to go public. I mean I understand it's a big risk."  
"Well, I'm going to tell Harry and Ron, meanwhile Draco is telling his parents. Then we'll go public." Ginny nodded and I looked up to find Draco's gaze upon mine.

Draco's POV (Sorry I keep interchanging! But I need to put the POV to the right person in the correct scenes!):

I was sitting on the edge of my Slytherin bed and I was anxiously awaiting Ginny and Hermione's arrival. I was desperate to prove to Ginny that I had changed. I was unsure if I was to kiss Hermione when she walked in. I knew I had to be charming, it was like meeting Hermione's parents but I was even more nervous than that. My hands shook as the door swung open.

I got up ready to greet them, Hermione grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Mione." I mumbled. She ran up to me and gave me a quick peck. I reached out to shake Ginny's hand and she shook it.  
"Hi Ginny." I said hoping that was acceptable.  
"Hello Draco." She looked very cautious, she peered at me, taking in my every detail. She was studying me just like Hermione studied books. I saw Hermione blush in the corner of my eye. She was embarrassed. I didn't really mind, if this was what I had to do to get Ginny to trust me then that was fine. She took a step back and looked up at Hermione.  
"He's cute! You really know how to pick them!" Hermione blushed the same red as Ginny's hair and I couldn't help but feel arrogant, I was sexy after all! I needed to control my arrogance, I needed to prove that I was changing.  
"Thanks," I mumbled.

Ginny turned around to face me again her eyes looked at me intently.  
"Now if you do anything I swear I will come after you, you're still an arrogant git. And I still hate you for what you've done but I'll accept you because Hermione seems smitten." Her words were like a slap across my face. But I knew I deserved it.  
"Of course not, not only do I love Hermione and I wont hurt her, but I can assure you you're quite renowned for your bat bogey hexes." I threw in a joke, I was unsure if she would accept my joke. She seemed to as she laughed.

"Um, Ginny would you like to see our dorm?" I could tell Hermione was trying to take Ginny's attention away from me. It seemed to work as Ginny followed Hermione. She jumped on Hermione's bed and exclaimed about how fluffy and bouncy it was. Ginny looked in her bathroom and spoke about how ideal it was to have two bathrooms. Ginny also jumped on my bed and both Hermione and I blushed. She seemed to have noticed as she gestured towards my bed. I wasn't sure if she was asking if we'd had sex.  
Hermione laughed and shook her head.  
"I respect her too much." I mentioned.  
"Exactly what I want to hear! But you have had a few make out sessions. Right?" Ginny asked. Hermione and I didn't reply and I think Ginny got the idea.

"Ginny, did you want to do something?" Hermione asked. A giddy look appeared on Ginny's face.  
"Let's play twenty questions!" Ginny said. "And I have a lie detector! Accio Lie detector." Ginny's lie detector appeared in front of her.  
She made us sit on my bed in a circle, explaining the rules.  
"I am going to ask twenty questions to you Draco and you too Hermione!"  
"Draco, did you want to meet me." I couldn't lie because the lie detector was there and I didn't exactly want to meet Ginny. I only did it for Hermione.  
"In all honesty, no I didn't want to meet you, I was a nervous wreck. I only did it to prove I had changed. Also because I loved Hermione and I want to be with her no matter the consequences." I answered as truthfully as I could.  
"Good answer." Ginny replied. Hermione discreetly smiled at me. I couldn't tell if Ginny had seen it or not as she didn't comment.  
On Ginny's nineteenth question a loud bang hit the door to the dorm. Mcgonagall walked in.  
"GINNY WEASELY! HERMIONE GRANGER AND DRACO MALFOY! You should be ashamed! It is was past curfew! Ginny go back to your dorm! I will over look this but it better not happen again!" We nodded our heads in shame and with a hurried goodbye Ginny scurried out. Mcgonagall walking out after her.

_**I've made this 1,189 words because I haven't updated in ages! Please Fan and Fave, also R&R THANKS! AM BACK AT SCHOOL NO :( SO DON'T EXPECT AN UPDATE IN THE NEXT DAY! I PROMISE TO DO ONE AT LEAST EVERY TWO-THREE DAYS!**_


	12. Chapter 12-Respect

_**Hope you like it!**_

Chapter 12:

Hermione's POV:

As McGonagall left the dorm I turned to look at Draco. I couldn't believe everything I had heard. Admittedly it was better than I thought it would be, Ginny really did know how to embarrass me. Draco had his hands in his pockets and he scuffed his feet.  
"Thanks for tonight Draco, Ginny really seemed to enjoy it." I said.  
"Yeah she certainly enjoyed prying in my life eh?" I couldn't tell if Draco enjoyed it either.  
"Did you enjoy it?" I asked.  
"It wasn't too bad, I mean I was with you." Draco mumbled. He really knew how to make a girl woo over him.  
"Awwww." I said.  
"Anyway, I need to go to bed." Draco said. I felt that I had to reward him, no it's not that. I wanted to reward him.

Draco went to turn away when I grabbed him hard-full force and gave him a passionate kiss. I entangled my hands in his hair and he held my back. We fell upon the bed and we kept kissing. He pulled away and I went to get up when he kissed a trail down to my chest. I didn't stop him for some reason. My hands moved away from his back and toward his chest. His chest was hard and muscly I could feel them. He lay down on the bed and I felt myself move up towards him. His hand made lines on my back which made me shiver. It tingled. He took off his shirt and I knew I should stop him. I let myself sink into him, he tugged at my shirt and I stopped pulling myself away. It wasn't that I didn't want to continue it was more so the fact that I always wanted to be the respectful girl. The girl that let the boys wonder what I had.  
"Mione, did I do something wrong?" Draco asked.  
"Draco, it was perfect." I went to go on but he cut me off.  
"So why did you pull away?" I felt bad that Draco thought this was his fault.  
"I, I know you might not like this. But I'm not the type of girl to have sex. Not yet anyway. I mean the less I reveal the more you can wonder. Right?" I said hoping this was satisfactory.  
"Yeah, but you're driving me crazy." He answered truthfully.  
"Understandable. Anyway time to sleep. Night Draco." I said.

I finished my shower and threw on my Gryffindor robes. Walking out of my room and ready to meet Draco. He gave me a kiss and my lips tingled.  
"Anyway Hermione I better go first." Draco said.  
"I love you Mione." He said.  
"Draco Malfoy, I love you too." He smiled and stepped out of the dorm. I was getting tired of sneaking around, I really wanted to be with him freely. I knew what Draco would have to deal with if he told everyone though. The blood prejudice was huge, I was only lucky that Ginny was, well Ginny. I know that Harry might be accepting after a certain period of time, but I also know that Ron will be extremely frustrated. Perhaps even hate me.

I walked out of the dorm and into The Great Hall. I plonked myself down next Ginny facing Draco. It was like a ritual now, I began to eat and Ginny begun talking rapidly.  
"I cannot believe last night. I witnessed something I swear I never would have thought. He's changed. But Hermione, how are you going to tell Ron and Harry."  
"Ginny, I have no idea." It seems as if my prayers were answered when Mcgonagall stood at the podium Dumbledore once stood at.  
"All Hogwarts students will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade whom are in their third year and above. And have permission!" An eruption of cheers sounded and Mcgonagall took a pause.  
"However can Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please come up to the stage. Thank you. You may return to your food." Draco and I both stood up at the same time and met Mcgonagall at the podium.  
"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger as part of the 'Honor Student role' you are allowed to go where ever you wish on that day. However you are to return to Hogwarts at an appropriate hour." Draco said thank you and we walked back down to our seats.  
"So what was that about Hermione?" Ginny asked.  
"Oh, Mcgonagall was just saying that we were able to go wherever and whenever during the visit to Hogsmeade." I replied.  
"We could meet Harry and Ron there. Perhaps with Draco?" Ginny said. I seriously considered this thought.  
"That sounds like a good idea. I'll ask Draco." I agreed. I shoveled down my breakfast and I felt a dreading sensation as I realised how awkward it would be. What had I gotten myself into?

_**Thank you to all my followers! I love you! Shout out to SlytherinCatLady! PLEASE R & R!**_


	13. Chapter 13-Hogsmeade

_**Hope you like it!**_

Chapter 13:

Draco's POV:

I walked into the dorm with Hermione sitting on her bed, she'd had a shower and was in a loose cream singlet. I wasn't sure what to make of this, I was still a little upset after the lead on last night. She has me hanging by a rope, and she was right however. The less she revealed to me the more I wondered. Why did she drive me crazy? Why am I in love with her? If I loved Pansy I could have sex every night. But then again, that's the reason I love Hermione-she respected herself and it made me want to chase after her.  
"Um, Draco," She begun. "I, well Ginny and I were thinking if perhaps you'd like to visit Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade so that um we could tell them." I knew that it would be something like that as well. Nerves swelled in my stomach and I nodded my head. She was correct. Hermione let out a heavy sigh and I could tell she was relieved.  
"But um Hermione, I was wondering, if after, or before that we could meet my parents." Now it was her turn to become worried. She inhaled and her hands shook.  
"Uh, yeah, sure Draco, then perhaps we could go public?" I could tell that she was nerve racked and I felt bad. But I knew my parents would want to know first before they went public and got angry.  
"Actually, um Hermione I was thinking that I could visit my parents to let them know your coming and then we can go visit Harry and Ron. Then I can bring you back to my parents. That way they can recover from the shock." I mentioned. She exhaled and I figured she would prefer that.  
"Yeah, sure, that sounds better. I'll write Harry and Ron a letter separately." Hermione said.

She went through one of her drawers next to her bed and pulled out parchment and a blue quill. She bit the end of her quill and I couldn't help but stand still and watch her. I watched her flick the quill back and forth between her fingers. She scribbled on the parchment paused and wrote again. She repeated these steps over and over again. After about five minutes she looked up, frustrated.  
"What are you doing here don't you have homework?" She was right. I had a truckload, Slughorn gave me heaps and I reckon that Mcgonagall likes handing out piles of homework just to see how much we can do before we break down.  
"I'm watching you, it's mesmerizing." I replied.  
"Well it's really frustrating and annoying!" She said angrily.  
"Do you want me to leave?" I asked knowing this question would leave her between a rock and a hard place.  
"Ye, no." She said undecidedly.  
"Stay but sit next to me and help me write it."

She fluffed up the pillows on her massive bed. We sat against the pillows and I put my arm around her.  
"Here read what I'm saying to Harry, I'm writing his first." She handed me her letter and as suspected her handwriting was immaculate.

_Dear Harry,_

_We have a trip to Hogsmeade and I was wondering if you wanted to join us (Ginny and I), I am also sending Ron a letter. Recently, Draco and I were both granted the role of Honor Student. It's a new leadership position. We became friends and have taken our relationship further. I was wondering if you wanted to meet us? Please don't be mad we'll explain everything there._

_Hermione_

It was written very well and Hermione was shaking next to me.  
"Mione, it's great. You introduced him to what was going to be expected and I'm sure that it'll be okay." I replied truthfully. I know that if Harry was as half decent as he was supposed to be he wont give Hermione any trouble. I don't really expect them to forgive or accept me. Ron on the other hand well, he couldn't really get angry at Hermione, I mean he cheated on her.  
"Mmm, yeah. Should I just write the same thing to Ron?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah." I said. What was going to be the difference? Hermione continued scribbling and when she finished handed it to me.  
"I'll go and post it." Hermione said. She must've forgotten that she's in a loose cream singlet and pink shorts.  
"You're in your PJ's." I pointed out.  
"Oh yeah." Hermione blushed and I took the letters from her and sealed them.  
"I'll go take them to the owlery." I said and hopped off her bed and walking out of the dorm toward the owlery.

Hermione's POV:  
Draco and I shared a quick kiss, and I could smell his strawberry shampoo. I crawled into bed and nerves shook me as I realised that in two days I would be facing a huge obstacle, maybe even bigger than the Battle Of Hogwarts.

**_Shout out to heartdramione1212! PLEASE R & R! THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY FOLLOWERS! ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14-Death Eaters Revenge

_**I hope you like it!**_

Chapter 14:

Draco's POV:

It was the day that I was going to announce that Hermione Granger was my girlfriend. I was proud of that as well. I sprayed on some cologne-the one that Hermione once told me she liked. I was in loose jeans and a light blue shirt. I ran my fingers though my hair and stared at the mirror, Hermione came up behind me, resting her chin in the crook of my neck and shoulder. She had her hands around my waist and I turned around to give her a light kiss. My lips tingled and the tingle reached down to my toes.

I pulled away and she had me spellbound.  
"Anyway, I better go and visit my parents. Let them know you're coming." I mentioned. Not that I really wanted to. We were both dreading this day, dreading what people were going to say. Both Harry and Ron had agreed. Harry had written a simple yes, anything for you Hermione. Ron however had scribbled an angry _fine_.

I smiled and met Mcgonagall outside Hogwarts. She was supposed to escort me to my parents house. We moved to the closest area where we could apparate. She took my arm and we disapparated and yet again I felt sick. We were in front of my parents grand house.  
"I bid you farewell Draco and I must remind you that you must be back at Hogwarts before curfew."  
"Thank you professor." I said. She left me standing alone on the footpath. Wind passing me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I opened the large iron gate and walked inside. The grass hadn't been trimmed in a while and a circle of ravens were flying above the house. I stood at the door and pressed the doorbell.

I heard a number of stumbling and scraping of chairs. The door rattled and I heard footsteps. My heart was in my throat and I felt as if I was ready to vomit. The door swung open to the point where it nearly hit me. My mother stood there her eyes sunken in and her hair crazily spread everywhere and she was as skinny as a stick.  
"Draco," She pulled me in for a hug and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I knew how much I meant to my mother. Everything she did she did for me.  
"Mum," I said. She pulled away and took a good look at me. Tears sprung in her eyes and she smiled.  
"I've always hated that rubbish school you wanted so badly to go back to, but look what it's done to you! There's a sparkle in your eye and your eyes are no longer hollowed out. What did that?" She asked.  
"Actually that's what I came to talk to you about there's well um mum you know um," I went to continue on when a woman ran up the corridor and to the door.

"Narcissa!" She yelped.  
"How could you open the door at a time like this?" Her voice was hushed and she noticed me standing there. She seemed familiar but I didn't know from where. She had a dirty blonde bob cut with strawberry blonde streaks. She definitely had plastic surgery, her lips were puffy and reminded me of a muggle artist Lana Del Rey. Her breasts were clearly done up and she was wearing a flimsy singlet and a short black skirt. She looked like a teenager.  
"Draco, come in, come in, so sorry I thought you weren't coming to the meeting? The name's Ursula do you not remember me? Pansy's mum. Now I had some concerning matters to discuss about my daughter. Narcissa close the door would you lets take Draco inside. Hmm?" Thats where I knew her from. Her blonde hair and 'beauty Queen' look was awfully familiar.

I followed them inside and Ursula Parkinson continued ranting.  
"I'm very upset that you ended things with Pansy you see here you could both be death eaters again. Especially considering the fact that we are going to win. Why do we need a Lord Voldermort hmm? We could surely create a new one. Now back to my daughter do you not love her. She was a virgin when she met you!" I became angry, I came here to discuss the love of my life Hermione Granger with my parents and introduce her. Not talk about my ex whom I deeply despise. And what was all this Death Eater crap. Weren't we finished with this?  
"I'm sorry Ursula but your daughter and I are finished. Besides what is all this Death Eater stuff?" I said. She snuffed and seemed very upset about her daughter. But honestly I couldn't care less. She pushed me along the corridor and we entered a room that we had blocked off aeons ago. Looking at the sight made me sick to my stomach. The Death Eater room had been reopened and the long dark table was filled with all the Death Eater's that had survived the battle.

She shoved me into the head of the table seat and pushed in the chair. I ached all over and everyone was looking at me expectantly.  
"What?" I said sharply.

"Tut tut tut manners Draco! We have a plan for us Death Eaters to win. We are sick of the humiliation that we have been put through! We can't walk along a street without everyone sniggering. We cannot even purchase groceries without people suspecting that we are up to something! We need to show them who's in charge!" Ursula was persuading and she was smarter than she let on. There was a lot of murmuring and agreement.  
"No!" I said loudly.  
"No, No, No, No!" I said again. I was going to change for Hermione. I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way.  
"What if we are beaten again? That puts us in a worse position." I tried sounding rational without people realising that I wanted to be good.  
"But if we win." Ursula said. She was really persistent. I looked around for my mother where was she? My poor mother who is so fragile that she can barely stand. I just wanted to give her a hug. Of course God hated me to the point where he puts in so many obstacles so that my life can always be hell. And I can be that useless git. But with Hermione I'm not that useless git I am something.  
"Draco! Your father is going to be sentenced next week and we need to do something before it happens!" Everything stopped, it froze. I froze. Time froze. My father. Sentence. Death Eater's. Ursula. A hush fell over every one and I sat there agape.

"Ursula! Out now! Everyone out!" I was shocked to realise that my mum, fragile and weak had yelled that loudly. Two seconds later everyone disapparated and I was left with my mother, an empty house, an empty soul. She was still standing and I came over to support her.  
"Oh Draco everything is ruined. And now you don't want to the Death Eater plan and I'll forever be alone without your father. I'll be nothing, and soon you'll fall in love and get married and completely forget about me." She sobbed and sobbed. I was torn between the two most beloved women in my life.

My mother and Hermione Granger.

_**I love all my followers 1,689 reads you guys are amazing(Thats Why I'm updating!) Please R&R OH AND PLEASE DONT EXPECT AN UPDATE TILL MONDAY! SOZ FOR THE CLIFF HANGER! **_


	15. Chapter 15-Hi

_**Hope you like it!**_

Chapter 15:

**Recap:**

**"Oh Draco everything is ruined. And now you don't want to the Death Eater plan and I'll forever be alone without your father. I'll be nothing, and soon you'll fall in love and get married and completely forget about me." She sobbed and sobbed. I was torn between the two most beloved women in my life.**

**My mother and Hermione Granger.**

Draco's POV:

Tears soaked my sleeve and and she pulled away.  
"So what did you need to speak to me about?" My mother asked. I figured now wasn't the right time to tell my mum about Hermione. I knew that Hermione would begin to wonder about where I was. I couldn't leave my mother alone and I couldn't leave Hermione waiting for me otherwise she'd be horrified and angry.  
"Um, I was wondering if well I could be there for fathers trial?" It wasn't the truth, but I did want to know.  
"Draco, I love you," she looked up at me tears brimming her eyes.  
"I'd prefer you didn't." I knew she wanted to shield me, protect me from harm or horror. But it angered me he was still my father, I deserved to be there.  
"Mum, I want to be there." I told her truthfully. She hugged me tighter and I could feel her body shake.  
"Draco, could you please come to that decision at the next meeting? Ursula she has managed to get the Dark Mark's working. So when you feel it you'll know what to do."  
"Yes mum." I felt as if I had to say yes, it wasn't that I wanted to but it was more so to cheer up my mother.  
"Thank you my boy." She smiled and took a step back. I knew this was the right time to tell my mother I had to leave.  
"Mum, I need to leave. I'm sorry." I said. I could see her heart breaking she nodded and smiled she walked me to the door and gave me a hug.  
"I love you Draco."  
"I love you too mum." She gave me one last hug and she left me walking back inside, walking down the long narrow hallway. I felt bad as I watched her fragile body weaken.

Hermione's POV:

I waited outside the three broomsticks with Ginny, no one had yet arrived and I was anxious about Draco.  
"Look here's Draco now." Ginny said. Draco came over to us muttered a hello and pulled me over so that no one could see us.  
"Hermione, I had an idea let's go somewhere that the wizarding world can't see us." I was taken aback but wasn't going to question him now.  
"Yeah sure, hold on let me tell Ginny where to go." I ran up to Ginny and left Draco standing there.  
"Ginny when Harry and Ron come." I went to begin when Harry and Ron turned up behind me.  
"When Harry and Ron come what?" Ron said angrily.  
"Come here," they followed me and we met Draco. Before anyone could rebut I grabbed their hands to the point where they couldn't get free. I closed my eyes and decided to apparate to Hawaii.

We were out the front of Waikiki beach and I felt sick, by the looks of things everyone felt sick.  
"What the ruddy hell was that for?" Ron exclaimed.  
"We're in Hawaii, this is Waikiki beach." I replied.  
"Malfoy." Ron and Harry Sneered.  
"Weasley, Potter." Draco said and I felt sick about what was to come.

_**Sorry that its so short but it's exam block! I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! PLEASE R&R! SHOUT OUT TO EMILY. .STRANGE! YOU ARE AWESOME! OH AND IM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET 2-3 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER!**_


	16. Chapter 16-Your Enemy My Boyfriend

_**I hope you like it! As promised chapter 15!**_

Chapter 15:

Draco's POV:

Ron pulled out his wand and stuck it to my throat. My heart skipped a beat and Hermione panicked.  
"Ronald Weasely take it away now!" Ginny yelped. I was surprised to see Ron pull back his wand.  
"Not here anyway." Harry replied. I didn't exactly no what that was supposed to mean.  
"Mione, why did you take us here?" I asked not even realising that I probably shouldn't call her that.  
"Mione? Your fricking kidding right?" Ron said. Hermione blushed and she seemed embarrassed.  
"Lets go somewhere." Hermione said. That was the first thing she had said in a while and I was worried about where this would lead to.  
"Only if it involves food." Ron said again.  
"Yeah sure, I'll lead the way." Hermione replied.

We followed Hermione and everyone was pretty quiet. We arrived at a place called _The Cheese Cake Factory _when Ron took the lead and we followed him into _The Cheese Cake Factory _he walked in and sat on a retro style booth. It had two red seats and a table between the two. Hermione slid into one couch Harry, Ron and Ginny slid in the other so I sat next to Hermione.  
"So whats all this about eh?" Ron said. I took Hermione's hand underneath the table and gave it a light squeeze.  
"Well," I began. "Hermione and I" I went to go on when Hermione cut in.  
"We're together."  
"Awww." Their finishing each others sentences.  
"You've gotta be bloody kidding me!" Ron yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at us. A man in a uniform stood at the foot of the table with a pad. He handed us the menus and walked away.

The chattering started up again and I looked down at the retro style diner menu. There was a range of cheesecakes and pastas.  
"Well I've picked what I want." Ron said. I found him really rude and I had a good mind to just slap him. But really that wasn't the way to go.  
"When did this all begin?" Harry asked. Personally I wanted to tell him the truth. I was pretty sure Hermione wanted to as well.  
"Well Hermione and I were chosen to be "Honor Students," and we began to talk and well." I didn't continue, it was really awkward and I was nervous.  
"He apologized and said he wanted to change and things went from there." Hermione continued.  
"Do you love him?" Harry asked.  
"Yes." Hermione replied without hesitation.  
"More than me?" Ron asked. Hermione shyly nodded and Harry turned to me.  
"Do you love her?" Harry asked.  
"Yes." I answered truthfully.  
"And the Death Eater stuff has stopped?" I hesitated but decided to say that yes it has and how I would never hurt Hermione like that. It seemed to be good for everyone and Hermione squeezed my hand.  
"Hermione, as he ever hurt you?" Harry asked.  
"No." Hermione answered.  
"Then I accept you." Harry replied. I was shocked at how fast he seemed to accept me. Hermione squeezed my hand. I nodded and said thank you.  
"But I still hate you, I am angry at you and don't forgive you. I'm only accepting you because of Hermione."  
"I understand that." I told him.  
"Don't ruddy look at me that way Hermione." Ron announced. Ginny quickly slapped Ron on the arm.  
"Stop being so rude!" She exclaimed.  
"Ow!" Ron rubbed his arm furiously and the same waiter stood at the foot of our table.

He had a twirled mustache and a buzz cut.  
"What would you like to order?" He asked. Ron went first ordering a plate of chicken and pasta. Ginny ordered a small bowl of pasta and Harry ordered some chicken as well. Hermione ordered Spaghetti Napolitana and I ordered Bolognese. He took our menus and walked away. We were quiet when a few minutes later our food arrived. Ron dove in heartily and Hermione and I let our hands drift apart eating. The sizes were enormous and mine was really garlicky.

Ginny finished her food first, Harry next, Hermione afterward, me and then Ron.  
"That was ruddy good eh? Ready for dessert!" Ron licked his fingers and personally I thought I was going to be sick.  
"Yeah it was amazing." Ginny agreed. Mustache guy returned, picked up our plates and left us the dessert menu.  
"Well dunno about you but I'm gonna order the cheesecake." Ron told us.  
"Ginny, do you want to split the Strawberry cheesecake?" Harry asked.  
"Yeah sure." She replied. She smiled and Ron looked disgusted.  
"Yeah I'll probably take the chocolate mud cake." Hermione said.  
"I'll probably order the same thing." I replied.  
"Thats cute." Ginny said, suppressing a smile.  
"No it's ruddy disgusting!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione took my hand and I let her.

Mustache guy arrived again and asked if we were ready to order dessert. We nodded and ordered. Literally two seconds later he gave us the desserts. Ron looked delighted until Ginny and Harry began sharing their dessert. Hermione and I both ate our mud cake in silence. It was delicious, chocolaty and balanced with a generous helping of cream, ice cream and strawberries. I mused at how we were having lunch civilly. We ended up finishing our dessert. Hermione managed to have muggle money in her pocket and she paid the bill. We stood in a corner hidden between the pearl shop and _The Cheese Cake Factory.  
"_Draco, I'm with Harry. You seem to have changed, the way you didn't retaliate when I annoyed you. In fact you were really civil about it. I accept you. I hate you nonetheless I don't mind you dating Hermione. Especially if you treat her correctly."  
"Thank you Ron." I said shaking his hand.  
"Well, I don't know about you guys but I need to go." Ginny replied. We nodded our heads in agreement. Harry and Ron gave Hermione a hug and they shook my hand. We apararted back to Hogsmeade and we made our way back to Hogwarts. When Hermione asked me if we were going to my parents house. I had no idea what to say.

_**Thank you to my reviews! Please R & R! Love my followers! Hope you liked it. Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger!**_


	17. Chapter 17-Sex?

_**Hope you like it! Oh and in regards to the title they don't go all the way. If you want to skip the sex bit I have highlighted where you can skip! **_

Chapter 16:

**RECAP: We aparated back to Hogsmeade and we made our way back to Hogwarts. When Hermione asked me if we were going to my parents house. I had no idea what to say.**

Hermione's POV:

I watched Draco shift back and forth as if he was hiding something. I became curious and he hesitated.  
"Um my dad his trial is um next week. I didn't really tell my mum, because well, you see I didn't want to upset her. It's not that I don't want to tell it's just that, she's going through a tough time." He looked at me intently and I smiled. I understood really it's not that fair.  
"I'm sorry to hear that, Draco. If there's anything you want I I'm there." I told him.  
"I know Mione, I know." He smiled. People began giving us weird looks.  
"You don't want to go public yet?" I asked.  
"Sorry Mione." I could tell he really was sorry and we parted ways, walking back to Hogwarts.

We arrived back at our dorm around the same time. He closed the door behind us and grabbed me nice and hard. He gave me a kiss, and I felt electrified. Every part of my body was on fire and I leaned in.

Draco's POV:

It was a sorry kiss really, sorry for lying, well deceiving really. The kiss was like electric currents and I could feel every part of my body yearn for more. I deepened the kiss and I could feel the roof of her mouth. Every feeling I felt intensified, I knew that she wanted to wait but I figured there was no harm in trying. Obviously I wouldn't push her-I do have some decency but just enough to see where she wanted to go. I brought her over to her bed and her hair fanned out I could smell her. Just like the Armontentia potion that Slughorn one showed us. It was the smell of parchment and her hair. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and lay on top of her. She turned me on my back, and to know learn how rough she was made me want her even more. I pulled down her sleeve and gave her a kiss, it was more so like sucking really.

_**Stop Here:**_

She felt my chest again and I mused as last time I had her in this position and she felt my chest as well. It was good to know she liked that. I slipped off my shirt and her hands roamed around to my back and pulled me tighter. I wanted to see if I could get her out of her shirt but I figured I'd have to try harder. I kissed a trail down to the rim of her collar and she didn't pull back not this time anyway. I turned her on her back. So that way I was on top of her. I slipped my knee in between her legs and again she didn't stop. It was fun. If anything she wanted me even more now. My body was electrified and I wanted nothing more than to go further. I fingered the bottom of her top. she didn't stop either. I pulled it up over her head, I was amazed and realised that yes less was more I had wondered as to what her breasts had looked like and I was dumbfounded. Her robe had obviously covered up most of it. I kissed a trail from her belly to the rim of her bra and it seemed that yes she didn't mind.

I unhitched her bra and felt like I was in forbidden territory. I moved my hands toward her breasts and let them softly caress her. Her hands stopped and they moved down to my belt she undid it and she threw down my pants. Hermione was wild.  
"Draco." She crooned. She was out of her skirt in no time and she let her hands hover above my briefs and she pulled them away. I wasn't going to force her. She turned me around so I was on my back and now it was her turn to slip her knee in my legs and I couldn't help it. I wanted her so badly I froze for an instant and realised that it wasn't fair on Hermione, yes I loved her but she would be so ashamed of herself. She took my hands and put them between her legs. I wanted nothing more than to please her but I couldn't do it. Hermione deserved better, I was going to wait. She wasn't in her right mind. I pulled her off me and put her top over her and her skirt. She threw them off again and I pulled my pants back on.

**_Start Here:_**

She paused and tears fell from her eyes. I sat next to her and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I wasn't good enough. Oh Draco I'm so sorry I'm nothing compared to Pansy. She must be a sex goddess and I'm a virgin. Thats why you stopped isn't it?" She kept sobbing and I tightened the hug. I let myself move away from her face and looked her in the eyes.  
"Hermione Jean Granger. I love you. I want you. But if I know you, you'll be ashamed of yourself tomorrow. If anything you were amazing. And you're right you're nothing compared to Pansy. Because you're untouched territory making you even more of a sexual desire. Hermione, you're not ready. I know that, I can see it in your eyes. You don't need to please me. I love you, and not having sex wont change that. I respect you far too much." I told her the truth and she smiled.

We ended up just kissing and holding each other for the rest of the night. With our clothes on.

_**Please R & R! I love my followers! And 2830 reads you guys rock!**_


	18. Chapter 18-Will you come?

Chapter 18:

**_I hope you like it! Sorry I haven't written in a while! Exam block!_**

Hermione's POV:

I woke up before Draco did and last night came flooding back to me. We were both in my bed with our clothes on. I couldn't believe I had done that last night, I was clouded by lust and wanting to please Draco. There was a big red flashing light in my mind telling me not to go any further but my lust got the better of me. I was highly embarrassed when he told me that we should stop. At first I thought I was terrible-I mean I'm no Pansy Parkinson. Then he told me he'd prefer having sex with me than Pansy because I was a virgin. I guess that made me feel a little better. Draco stirred next to me and his eyes flitted open. He smiled-a smile that made his eyes crinkle and I smiled.  
"Mione," he breathed. He held me close and I let him. I had to pluck the courage to say thanks for stopping me last night.  
"Draco, I uh, thanks for being decent last night. For stopping me." I told him.  
"Mione, I could tell you weren't exactly thinking straight. Besides you deserve better than that." He made me swoon and he gave me a peck on the cheek.  
"Draco, I, I was I guess a bit insecure, I wanted to make sure I had you forever. Thanks for stopping, otherwise I would have felt terrible this morning. And for that I love you, more thank words can say. The fact that you respected me, I respect you so much and want to anything for you. Thats what you've made me feel." I told him truthfully and he squeezed me.  
"Mione, Likewise, I respect you and you don't need to feel insecure I love you. With or without sex. Don't pressure yourself for me."  
"Thank you." I told him.

Draco's POV:

I was ready to take off my robes for a shower when my dark mark seared my arm. I froze in my tracks. It wasn't supposed to work. Voldemort was gone. I paused and touched my dark mark I was whisked away to the kitchen in my house and my mother was there crying into a handkerchief, with Ursula's arm around her shoulders.  
"Mother?" I asked. I immediately sat next to her in our black chairs with the high head. She leaned in and gave me a big hug.  
"I'm here too you know." Ursula said in her snotty voice. Something in me snapped, I don't like Ursula as it is and with my mother crying I couldn't deal with it.  
"Wish you weren't." I said coldly. "Witch." I added.  
"Well at least my father isn't going to Azkaban tomorrow because I'm too chicken to keep him out of there." Her words punched me in the gut and my intestines entangled themselves. At her words my mother shook and another cry broke out.

"Draco, Draco." She said sobbing. I could hear her fragile soul breaking, my mother did love my father, even though personally I knew she had a thing for Mitchell Taylor, a muggle born. I remember reading one of their letters and asking about him. She told of their secret relationship in Hogwarts and I knew that if I told my mum about Hermione Granger she'd understand. I just didn't know what was holding me back. I wanted to ask my mum to go to my fathers trial but didn't know how to ask.  
"I, I want to go. Mother, I want to be there." I told her truthfully.  
"Yet you wont help him escape!" Ursula screeched. The pounding in my head got louder and my heart beat faster. I felt sick and her demeaning comments kept coming one after another. I sat up and my chair scraped the floor-like nails on a chalkboard. My wand was out faster then you could say trial and I had it pointing at her throat. I begun to say an unforgivable curse.  
"Avada," I couldn't do it.  
"Coward." Ursula sneered, and I knew she was correct. I was a coward.  
"Being a coward saved your life." I told her. She knew it was true so she didn't say anymore.  
"Mother, I want to go." I said to her.  
"Go where Draco." Ursula said in her high pitched voice. I knew she was going to say it and she knew my mother would become even more upset if I said it.  
"Ursula, please." My mother begged.  
"Are you sure Draco?" My mother looked at me, a fresh set of tears brimming her eyes. She was so weak, so fragile.  
"Yes mother. Please." I told her. She nodded weakly.  
"Ursula, hand me the letter please." My mother said. She gave me the letter and I read it.

_Mrs Malfoy,_

_We invite you to visit Lucius Malfoy's trial. This is to be held tomorrow 11:00 am, in The Ministry Of Magic. We will send someone to escort you. We must remind you that you will be checked on departure and arrival of the trial. Anything that is deemed as harmful or suspicious will be taken away from you. You are able to invite any immediate relatives._

_Thank you,_

_ Minister Of Magic_

My mother sobbed as I read the letter. I wanted to go, to be there and support her. I knew he would be sent to Azkaban-the evidence was incriminating. He also deserves it-I know that. I do love him, though.  
"Mum, I would like to go. Please." I told her. My mother nodded and sobbing shook her.  
"Be here at five to eleven." Ursula told me.  
"Ursula could you please leave me alone with my mother." I told her. I watched Ursula rise her nose into the air and leave her five inch heels probably making dents in the tiles.

"Mum." I told her she stood up and looked as if she was ready to fall over. I quickly stood up and supported her. She fell into my arms and gave me a hug. We stood there like that for a while.  
"Draco, my boy." She shook and I held her tighter.  
"Everything's falling apart, they may try to send you to Azkaban too, but they can't you weren't of age yet. Draco." she pulled away and looked at me intently.  
"I love you." She told me.  
"I love you too mum." I told her.

"Mum, how long has Ursula been here?" I asked curious.  
"She pops in every day at the least and she spends the nights here. Oh Draco I need someone here with me-it get's so lonely." She sobbed and sobbed. I don't like the idea of my mum spending time with that witch.  
"Mum, I love you but I need to go." I told her. I could feel every part of her breaking and I gave her a bigger hug.  
"Bye mum." She gave a weak smile and gave me a tighter hug.I held out my arm and touched the dark mark sending me back to my dorm.

I found Hermione on my bed wrapped in a fluffy light blue robe.  
"Draco, where were you." I wanted to scream, snap, tell her to get lost but my emotions got the better of me. Every part of my body shook and I broke down taking a seat next to Hermione. Tears brimmed my eyes and I began to cry. I felt weak, I always feel weak when I'm open for everyone to see. Hermione gave me a hug and rested her head in the crook of my neck.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. I knew if I didn't tell her she'd understand, but she deserved to know.  
"Hermione, my father's trial, it's tomorrow." I told her. I felt her freeze, then she exhaled.  
"Do you want me to go." I never thought of that. But yes I did want her there. I wanted her holding me while I was watching him being sentenced. I slowly nodded my head then I realised that everyone would see.  
"Hermione, people, every one will be there." She pulled away and went into her room looking through one of the draws. She pulled out a cloak, I was confused. People could see cloaks. That's when it clicked. It was an invisibility cloak, she wrapped it around her head and it went missing. I smiled.  
"How did you get it?" I asked.  
"Lets just say he gave it to me just in case I was to get into mischief." She said.  
"Will you go?" I asked hoping she would. She nodded.  
"Yes, yes I will."

**_1500 words! Sorry I haven't updated in sooooo long! I've been soooo busy! shout out to bookaholick! PLEASE R & R! I LOVE MY FOLLOWERS! AND I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER!_**


	19. Chapter 19-The Trial

Chapter 19:

**_Shout out to BookLover1800-you're amazing! Hope you guys like it:_**

Hermione's POV:

I woke up to Draco's hand caressing my cheek.  
"Mione," he mumbled.  
"You need to get up, Mione, sweetheart." I slowly awoke, my eyes opening.  
"Mmm Draco, whats wrong?" I said.  
"Today, Mione, today." I sat up to find Draco looking solemn and melancholy. Thats when everything clicked-it was his fathers trial. After that everything seemed slow motion, I got out of bed and gave him a quick kiss.  
"I, I'll get ready-okay Draco?" I said. He walked out and I brushed my hair, I knew there was no time to take a shower. I pulled on a set of jeans and a knitted light blue sweater. I quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak and walked out ready to meet Draco. I knew he was nervous. So nervous that perhaps he wanted to cry and scream. He had been good lately, controlling his emotions and not lashing out. I love him.

I walk out of my room ready to meet him, he was sitting on the bed ready to go and he looked distraught.  
"Mione I need you to put on your invisibility cloak-Mcgonagall is escorting us." In that moment I knew he was ready to break down. I leaned on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss, he seemed to melt into me as if I was the only thing holding him up. He held onto me tightly and I reluctantly pulled away throwing on the invisibility cloak. I held his hand and we walked out to meet Mcgongall.

Draco's POV:

We were sitting in the back row, my mother on one side and Hermione on the other. We managed to sneak her in. Next to my mother was Ursula and she didn't seem too happy. I know we were supposed to do to help him escape, but I had intervened. Hermione squeezed my hand next to me and I squeezed it back. My mother next to me no longer looked fragile she appeared confident and strong. She looked like she had borrowed something from Ursula's closet. She's wearing red velvet stilettos with black studs along the heel. She was wearing a short dress which slit along the leg. There was a zipper in the middle of her shirt, it wasn't zipped to it's fullest potential so half her breasts were showing. She was wearing red lipstick which suited her white complexion. A light pink eyeshadow smeared her eyelids and it appeared that she had applied false eyelashes. Her hair was light brown and tip dyed strawberry blonde. A man I didn't recognize hit the desk with a wooden hammer.

His voice was bellowing and very low pitched.  
"Lucius Malfoy." My father rose up in a cage. His eyes were sunken in and it looked as if they never fed him. He was shaking and shivering.  
"You are accused of being a death eater, do you deny?" He boomed.  
"Y, your honor, please, have I not been a very good ally." My father pleaded.  
"Do you deny!?" The man screamed. My mum shook next to me handkerchief in hand. She blew her nose and put her head on my shoulder. Watching this made me feel terrified, scared, he was still my father and I loved him. I felt Hermione give me a peck and I couldn't help but smile. She squeezed my hand giving me a discreet hug. I squeezed her as well, whispering an I love you.  
"Y, your honor I, I, I'm." My father couldn't continue. He looked weak and that was something he vowed to never be-weak.  
"Members of the court who believe he is guilty?" The man said. Everyone rose their hands, my mother broke down. Simultaneously the man bellowed guilty and Ursula said _"now."_

Two seconds later my father disappeared along with the cage. A riot broke out and my mother and Ursula urged me to get out-go back to the manor. I followed after them, I knew there was going to be some kind of Death Eater meeting and I couldn't have Hermione coming with me.  
"Hermione," I whispered.  
"Go to Hogwarts." She squeezed my hand and let go, I couldn't see her and I began to stress. I quickly apparated into the Death Eater room in the manor. My father sat in the head of the table looking stronger than he did before hand.  
"It worked, well done Anastasia Stacey." Ursula said. I know that name and I couldn't work out where from.  
"Thank's Ursula." Her voice was familiar and I looked up. I almost fainted. I couldn't believe she was here. After all this time. My Stacey. My childhood Stacey.

**_Shout Out To BookLover1800! Please R & R! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! LOVE MY FOLLOWERS! WISH ME LUCK I HAVE AN EXAM NEXT PERIOD! LITERALLY WISH ME LUCK-I NEED IT! LOVE YOU ALL!_**


	20. Chapter 20-Stacey The Siren

**_Hope you like it!_**

Draco's POV:

She had strawberry blonde hair with brown streaks, it wasn't her natural hair colour. She had piercing blue eyes and red lips. She wore jeans and a halter top, she had Converse high tops. She was very similar to what I remember-except she'd lost that wholesome goodness in her. Instead it was replaced with a cold heart and piercing eyes. I must have been daydreaming as Ursula's laugh rung in my ears and I broke out in a cold sweat.

"Draco," Stacey's voice was shrilly and cold. She walked up to me her hand going up and down my arm. My body froze and electric currents ran through me, I felt every nerve ending melt at her touch and I couldn't believe that after all this time she could do this to me.  
"Remember me?" She asked, she wore a cold mask but I could see her-my childhood Stacey. I did, I really did. I felt myself nod and it felt as if we were the only one in the room.  
"Did you like your fathers little escapade?" She asked.  
"Not really-what was that all about?" I asked breaking out of my trance.  
"We are sick of being treated like dirt." She said. I was confused. Since when did she care? Nobody knows about her.  
"Why do you care?" I retorted.  
"You think Voldermort was the leader? You think that Bellatrix was his second in command? Think again. I was second in command, now I am first. Those dastardly muggles and mudbloods need to go. And these poor death eaters it is only right that we take a stance." I was shocked.  
"How were you second in command..." I trailed off.  
"Thats not important right now." She replied.

"Now we need to talk plans." Stacey drew her attention away from me and back to the table. I was still in shock about how she had climbed the 'social ladder,' especially after all the foster homes.  
"Draco? Do you have any ideas?" She asked. I couldn't do this, I loved Hermione, she was mine forever and I was going to change. For her.  
"I'm not part of this. Absolutely no way." I explained.  
"What if we lose!" I screamed.  
"What if we get hurt?" I said.  
"Draco! We have nothing to lose! We are already at the bottom of the heap. The only way to go is up." She replied. She was persistent and I could see how Ursula was working for her.  
"No. I'm not doing this." I turned away. I brought out my wand and closed my eyes. I began to apparate me when Stacey kissed me. I lost concentration. My lips were on fire and all I wanted to do was kiss her back. My subconsciousness was telling me that I had to get back to Hermione and that this was only lust-fuel from childhood memories. But it felt like love. I pulled away and it appeared that everyone had left the room.

**Stacey's POV:**

I felt bad, I really did. I couldn't help being a Siren, I couldn't help making men fall at my feet. I turned around it seemed that everyone had apparated, they had listened to my instructions. I knew where his room was and I knew everything I needed to, to get him to get this good crap out of his head. I wasn't sure what had put it there but I was going to squeeze it out of him. I took his hand and dragged him to his room. He stood there, ready to walk out. I had to give him credit he could resist a siren, I gave him another kiss and let my tongue roam his mouth. I pushed him to his room and he obliged. As we were walking I pulled up my shirt.

We entered his bedroom, I felt bad, I really did he was so good to me. Something inside him stopped and I knew that my siren powers and our history would persuade him. We fell onto the bed and he gave me reluctant kisses. I knew that I had to talk to him while I had the chance, but would need him to well... I threw off his pants and he sat up moving up on the bed.

"Do you want me to go further?" I asked giving him a kiss. "Join us. Draco. Join us." I enticed him.

**_ Sorry For tHE Cliffhanger! Please R & R! I LOVE MY FOLLOWERS!_**


	21. Chapter 21-What Were You Up To?

**_Sorry For the wait! This is 1 thousand words! It's exam week! Sorry!_**

Draco's POV:

I had to resist Stacey. I couldn't believe she was here. She was so persuading. She had my pants halfway down my legs and I couldn't refuse her. I was Stacey's best friend. We had been best friends since we were five. She was a foster child, she never knew her parents and she never knew her family. She was pushed and shoved from family to family until she moved in my street. We were five, she was a year or so younger than me and we always did everything together. From pulling pranks at her foster sisters and my parents, to holding hands and having pretend weddings. When I turned ten and she nine we did something disastrous. One we would never talk about, she was shipped off. I never even got to say goodbye. It was quite a shock when I walked in and found her there and now she was trying to get in my pants. I had to admit I was in awe, she knew how to push the right buttons.

"C'mon my Draco, join us! You can moan in pleasure all you like! Whenever you like! Just ask!" Her voice was like honey and I was drawn to her. I wanted to say yes, but I remembered my Hermione Granger is at home waiting for me. The Hermione Granger who is going to help me change. Who accepts me. Who loves me. I got off the bed and shook my head.  
"Stace, let me think about it." I planted a kiss on her forehead and apparated before she could utter a word.

**Hermione's POV:**

I'm wrapped in my robe waiting for Draco, my hair was washed and I had completed my homework and read. I'm propped up on his bed awaiting his arrival, I contemplated whether Draco knew about his father. I'm furious, angry and perturbed, who was that woman? That White blonde haired bitch! When she whispered now Draco's father disappeared! What was going on! If Draco knew about his father I was going to hex him. I heard a crack and Draco appeared in front of me. I was ready to scream, hex him, I drew my wand.  
"Did you know?!" I said angrily.  
"N Not really." I was really angry. He was lying! I gave him a second chance.  
"Who do you think you are?!" I said jumping up on his bed my wand in hand.  
"Hermione! Calm down." I was seriously perturbed.  
"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down! How dare you! Do you even love me? Was this some stupid Slytherin prank? Because I swear if it is I'm going to hex you!" I said angrily my wand in the air.  
"I, I didn't know." He began.  
"Then why did you answer me not really!" I screeched.  
"Because when I was going to tell my parents about you we had a Death Eater meeting." He went to go on when I let out a frustrated yell. Then I cried.  
"How could you do this to me? I, I love_d _you." I made sure to pop the d in loved.  
"Hermione. Please. Listen. They want to create a revenge plan. I told them not to. I said no. I said that they shouldn't. I don't want to get caught up with that. Then Ursula, Pansy's mum and the woman next to my mum told me my fathers trial was on. My mum pretty much got angry and said to leave. That was pretty much the Death Eater meeting. Then my mum cried and asked why I didn't want to do the Death Eater thing. I didn't tell her about you though." It was a long explanation and took a while to soak in. I inhaled and then exhaled. His explanation was valid, but I wasn't so sure.

"Today?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.  
"Today, I saw my father it was very brief and then I met someone from my childhood. A girl. She was behind my father disappearance." He explained. My heart plummeted. A girl.  
"And this girl?" I asked tears brimming my eyes.  
"Is nothing compared to you." I wasn't so sure. I shook my head.  
"Draco, I need a break. I'm not so sure that she is _nothing compared to me_. Especially if it's a childhood girl. Did you like her? Do you still like her." I awaited his answer.  
"I, I don't know." I couldn't deal with this.  
"You like her or you don't!" I said angrily.  
"I like her, like a friend." But something more. I knew thats what he was going to say, however he didn't. I know that he likes her more than a friend and I can't do this. I love Draco, I really do, I can't deal with this though, I really can't. He could turn dark! Especially if this 'girl' helped Lucius Malfoy escape who knew what else she was capable. For all I know they could have...

"You kissed. Didn't you. It's written all over your face!" I screamed. His expression said it all. They had. That was it for me. We were over.  
"Draco we're over." I told him straight.  
"At least think over it tonight. Please?" He asked. I could sense the desperation in his face.  
"Good night." I said angrily, I walked away and dived into bed. I cast a silencing charm, drew the curtains and cried.

**_SORRY THAT I BROKE THEM UP! I PROMISE THEY'LL GET BACK TOGETHER SOON! PLEASE R & R LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF STACEY! LOVE MY FOLLOWERS! MIONE ROSE A 3_**


	22. Chapter 22-Together We Can Do Anything

**_Hope you like it!_**

Draco's POV:

I shifted into bed and my world came crashing down around me. How could this happen in less than fifteen minutes? Hermione Granger my whole entire world had left me. I know I brought this on myself for keeping all this from her but I really didn't know how to tell her. I love her. I wondered how Hermione was coping perhaps she really didn't want me anymore? I did the wrong thing by kissing Stacey but if she knew how far we had really gone Hermione would most likely never forgive me. At least I had a chance at getting Hermione to forgive me and I was going to do all I can for that to happen. I was going to prove that I was the person for her. I just wasn't sure yet.

Hermione's POV:

I sobbed, curled up in my bed how could Draco betray me like that? How could he not tell me? What am I supposed to do? I love him. I don't know how long I can go for not kissing Draco, or holding him. How were we to get back what we once had. And if we did would we go public? I wanted to go public, I really did. I was so sick of all this hiding and sneaking about. My side of my friends knew so why couldn't Draco's? I understand that this whole Death Eater this had come into play but if he really loved me he could ignore it and join our side. And what was this whole Death Eater revenge thing? Could Draco help? I drifted into sleep realising one thing that I didn't want to lose Draco to this childhood girl. I was going to take him and keep our relationship alive. I may be angry but I'm in love and I know that I'll have to forgive him soon enough. If he wants to keep our relationship he was going to go public and was going to tell me everything about these Death Eaters. If he loves me he'll do anything. I hope he loves me because I still love him. I know I should be angry at him but I can't do that anymore. I love him and I can't go to sleep after our fight.

I drew the curtains tears still streaming down my face. I walked into Draco's room he was in his bed his head in his hands I slipped in next to him and he looked at me tears were also running down his face I turned around so my back was to him.  
"Mione, I love you, I will do anything for you." He nuzzled my neck and I groaned. He seemed to be able to do that to me. I felt him smirk and I knew he loved me. I turned around to look at him.  
"Draco, I love you but I, I want to know everything, I will be upset but at least I know the truth. I can't stay mad at you for too long."  
"Mione, when I went to the manor she, Stacey, was there and they asked me to join them. I, I disagreed. I want to change Mione. For you. They left, everyone but Stacey and we barely spoke she tried to get me to help them and I didn't really do or say anything. Which was my fault. She leaned in and kissed me and I lost control. I don't know how and I don't know why, but I didn't stop her. She had a pull on me, it was probably due to our past but I'm not sure. We, we moved into my room." He paused and I burst into tears. Of course they would go all the way, the way we couldn't, the way I wouldn't. He gave me a hug and nuzzled me once more.  
"It wasn't like that Mione, I swear." He continued.  
"She, she tried to take my um pants down." He inhaled and exhaled.  
"She kept trying to entice me to join them. I never ended up giving her an answer I simply apparated. Mione, I know this sounds bad but, I, I had not control. I don't know why. I thought of you and I swear that gave me the strength to apparate back here, I'm sorry." I liked hearing the truth and I knew he was telling the truth. It made me feel better that they hadn't gone all the way, but still.  
"I love you Draco, but I have conditions." I told him. After all, if we were going to have a relationship we were going to have to have trust and tell each other things-no more secrets and lies.  
"I love you Mione, and anything for you." I knew I had his consent and I knew he would agree if he truly loved me.

"We're going to go public. Please. No more sneaking around, we're going to trust each other and tell each other everything. You can keep going to your Death Eater meetings..." My voice faltered and I realised something.  
"Mione?" Draco asked.  
"Your going to uphold an alliance with those Death Eaters, you'll have to tell me all their plans, and then we can defeat them! We, we can be prepared!" I offered. Understanding dawned on him.  
"Mione, I I'd love to do that, but my family." In that moment I realized he had to choose between me and his family...  
"I will." I was shocked at his words.

"You, you will?" I asked my eyes were wide open.  
"Yes, as long as my mother doesn't get hurt I'm good, Mione, I've seen what these people have done and they deserve it. But does going public help us with this plan? Just wondering."  
"Yes! Yes! It does! You can convince the Death Eaters that your just using me for inside information! Then you can supply them with incorrect information!" I smiled and realised that communicating with each other would help us for the near future.  
"I will. For you Mione." He told me, I smiled.  
"But Draco, we'll have to visit the Burrow to inform Harry and all that." Draco looked at me confused and I knew that he didn't understand what the Burrow was.  
"Oh, sorry Ron's house."  
"I'm not going to that sty!" I saw his Slytherin prejudice.  
"Oh, um sorry. Old habits die hard?" He sneakily mentioned. I rolled my eyes.  
"Only you Draco." I said to him.  
"Mione, I love you and tomorrow we're going public." Draco said to me looking intently in my eyes.  
"I love you too Draco." I whispered leaning in to kiss him. We kept kissing and I smiled in between them as he kissed my hands as if it was the most sacred thing he'd ever kissed. We kissed and kissed whispering I love you to each other, and I know that we both sincerely mean it. I know I love him.

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please R & R, I love all my followers! MioneRoseA! _**


	23. Chapter 23-Publicity

**_I vowed to myself I would upload once every two days but I can't do it! So her you are again another update!_**

**_Recap:_**

**_"I love you too Draco." I whispered leaning in to kiss him. We kept kissing and I smiled in between them as he kissed my hands as if it was the most sacred thing he'd ever kissed. We kissed and kissed whispering I love you to each other, and I know that we both sincerely mean it. I know I love him._**

Chapter:

Hermione's POV:

I woke up in Draco's arms, I felt him stir and I realised that he had been awake for a while. I turned around and gave him a peck.  
"I love you Mione," Draco said.  
"I love you too Draco." I replied.  
"How are we going to do it?" He asked. I contemplated what we were going to do.  
"We can walk into The Great Hall holding hands? Then maybe you can sit with me on the Gryffindor table?" I felt Draco freeze next to me. I know this isn't exactly ideal for him.  
"Mione? What, um. Yeah if you want." I know Draco's only doing this for me but we really have to do this. Suddenly realisation stepped in.  
"Draco? How did you apparate back in here? It's Hogwarts!"  
"I don't know Mione." A concerned expression crossed both our faces.  
"Unless..." I offered.  
"Unless, we can apparate in and out of our rooms?"  
"Maybe." Soon realising that for the moment this didn't matter.

"So will you sit with Ginny and I?" I asked. He nodded and I smiled. No more sneaking around.  
"Mione, then you have to come to my house. Then we can leave and I apparate back to  
my house and say it's a hoax and that I'm using you!"  
"You know you're smarter than you let on." I told him. He smirked his arrogant smirk and opened his mouth to say something. I didn't let him though. Instead I leaned in and we kissed entangling ourselves in the sheets, every kiss that he planted on my body like electric jolts. I pulled away and smiled as he looked downfallen.  
"Breakfast. Public. Remember?" I said.  
"I can never remember anything when I'm kissing you." He said and I just about died. We broke apart and I left him looking like a lost puppy as I walked out to get ready.

We met at the door and I felt a sense of DeJaVu as we kissed and held hands.  
"I love you Mione." Draco said.  
"I love you too Drake." I felt him stiffen it was the first time I had given him a nickname. He seemed to like it as he took my hands in his and gave me a kiss.  
We held hands and the door swung open walking outside. We made our journey through to the Great Hall, already earning us thousands of puzzled looks and whispers.  
We stood at the door and paused for effect we kept walking in and Draco took my by surprise planting a kiss on my lips. The Great Hall seemed to have frozen, there wasn't a single sound. We ended the kiss and the Great Hall filled itself again with a loud buzzing. Everyone stared as we walked toward the Gryffindor table, we sat next to Ginny who looked shocked.  
"Jeez, you guys sure know how to make an entrance." Ginny exclaimed.  
"We're going public." There was an outbreak of laughter from both Draco, Ginny and I. We'd said it at the same time.  
"Ginny, we need to visit the burrow to see Harry and Ron. We have some news, Death Eater news." I whispered in a hushed voice. Ginny froze at my words and she looked ready to faint. Her breath caught in her through, Draco and I would probably have to revive her.

Ginny began to say something when Luna skipped towards us sitting next to Ginny and opposite Draco.  
"It's good to see you two together! I had a feeling when I saw you guys in Hawaii!" I swear we thought Ginny was going to pass out before now she looked like she was ready to die of a heart attack.  
"Pardon?" Ginny said still in shock. I couldn't help but realise that Draco was very silent next to me. I turned to face him and saw him looking at the Slytherin table. Guilt swarmed my insides, I know thats his home and I shouldn't have dragged him to this table. The boys were all teasing him by the looks of it and I felt really bad.  
"Go sit over there." I whispered in his ear.  
"Nah, I like sitting here with you. Better than being with those gits." He whispered back. I smiled and had a helping of waffles. We survived breakfast as we made our way to our room. We were going to Draco's parents house and the plan was most definitely on it's way.

**_THIS IS JUST A QUICK FILL IN! SORRY! PLEASE R&R! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS BUT THEY HELP ME WITH INSPIRATION ABOUT WHAT TO WRITE NEXT! I LOVE MY FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITES! THANK YOU! PS 5,900 READS YOU GUYS ROCK!_**


	24. Chapter 24-Hawaii

**_Shout out to CuteblndeGoddess, who has agreed to be my Beta, my stories should be written better now! Hope you like it! Wish Me Luck I have a Maths exam on Monday. I also have a shout out to BookAHolick who has helped me realise something so could everyone please ignore the last line in my last chapter!_**

**_We survived breakfast as we made our way to our room. We were going to Draco's parents house and the plan was most definitely on it's way. ERASE THIS LINE FROM YOUR MIND PLEASE I AM GOING TO CONTiNUE RIGHT FROM WHERE HERMIONE SAID I SMILED AND HAD A HELPING OF WAFFLES! THANK YOU!_**

Draco's POV:

"Luna how did you see us in Hawaii?" Ginny asked. Hermione drew her attention away from me and back to Luna.  
"I agree, what were you doing there?" Hermione inquired.  
"Oh I was visiting an old friend of mine. Anastasia Stacey, she said she knew Draco. Then we saw you together. I think she was rather jealous, sorry Hermione, but she seemed to know a lot of things about Draco. It must be awful being pushed around from foster home to foster home, and then finally making a connection with you Draco, and then you know that thing happened and you never saw each other again." My heart caught in my mouth. How did Luna know Stacey, how does she know about _the thing _and since when did Stacey live in Hawaii. Hermione turned to look at me and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Luna, how did you know Stacey?" Hermione asked reading my mind.  
"She was my best friend but there was something different about her, her eyes were cold and I could've sworn they reminded me of Bellatrix Lestrange but thats just silly. Anyway I must get going. Bye!" Luna always annoyed me but now she had taken it to a whole new extreme. Hermione sat up and noticed my face.  
"I think we'll get going." Hermione said and she motioned me to follow her. I ignored her if Luna was really a good person she'd have to know the truth about our plan and that Stacey had become someone new.  
"Luna, Stacey is not what she seems, she's, she's the reason for..." Owls screeched up ahead blocking out my voice. A daily prophet landed in Hermione's lap the whole Great Hall froze and as if everything was happening in slow motion Hermione handed me the daily prophet.

On the front cover was my dad, looking really weak in his cage. The captions at the top of the picture was _Lucius Malfoy escapade. Should we be worried?_  
"Luna, Stacey is responsible for this. She has changed and unfortunately not for the better."  
"What are you going to do about it?" Luna was really inquisitive and I wasn't liking it. Hermione discussed the plan, telling her about how we were going to my house and going to 'go public.'  
"That's great!" Luna said grinning. "Anyway I better be going!" She waved her hand crazily and left. I sat up smiling at Ginny and took Hermione's hand. We walked out of The Great Hall, honestly I was really nervous about Hermione's plan, I liked it but I wasn't sure if I could pull it off and what happens if Stacey tries kissing me again? I had no control, as if she had cast an imperio curse on me. If she thinks that what Hermione and I have might be real Hermione could be in serious danger. I didn't want that.

We walked into our dorm and Hermione burst out laughing, she grinned leapt up and gave me a kiss.  
"It's going to happen! The plan is finally falling into place! Draco, I love you."  
"I love you too Mione." And I mean it. I always will. She smiled and we shared a passionate kiss, my whole mouth was on fire and in this instance I knew that what we had was worth it and real.  
Unfortunately she pulled away looking frazzled.  
"Oh no Draco! What am I going to wear!" I burst out laughing and was highly amused at how Hermione the brightest witch of her age wasn't sure what to wear to my parents house.  
"Hermione," I said shaking my head.  
"Hey don't laugh at my expense!" Hermione said smiling and I couldn't help but lean in and give her kiss, tingles in my lips all the way to my toes. She pulled away and began to walk away. I ran after her and she screamed running over to her bed, I chased after her.  
"Draco!" She said laughing as she fell onto the bed and I gave her a kiss planting them all over her and I couldn't help it. Every part of her body was like buried treasure, I kissed her hands, her arms, her face and I planted a large one on her forehead. I leapt up off the bed and took her hand helping her off the bed.  
"May I present Gryffindor Princess Hermione!" I bellowed as if the Wizarding world was a Monarch. According to her it was my turn as she made me step up onto her bed holding her hand. I stuck my pompous nose up in the air.  
"And his majesty Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy!" I walked off the bed and we both burst out laughing. I took her in, holding her and giving her a kiss. She seemed to like it as I felt her smile, she pushed me off and looked at me seriously.  
"Ok honestly Draco, what do I wear?"  
"I'll pick something out for you okay?" I told her.  
"Thanks," she said sounding relieved.

I'm not exactly sure what Hermione should wear, I opened her top draw and found her bra's and panties which were all one bold colour, from pink to blue.  
I opened the next draw to find shirts and the other to have pants and shorts. Considering it was cold out I picked out a sleeveless aqua marine top with a collar, and picked out a pair of denim jeans. I flicked through her jackets that were hung up in her cupboard and found a chic yet warm beige jacket. I laid it out on her now messy bed and I set off to find Hermione in our shared bathroom, she had curled her hair so that it looked effortless and elegant. She left it hanging upon her shoulder and it reminded me of the yule ball, I took her face in my hands and gave her another kiss. I couldn't help but smile as she pulled away.  
"So what have you picked out!" Hermione said excitedly. I put my hands over her eyes and guided her to her bed. I pulled away my hands and she grinned as she saw what I had picked out. Thats when my Hermione fell apart, bursting into tears. She sat against the bed and I pulled her in.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked.  
"This Stacey girl, she must like you, eh? Luna seemed to know that, and if she's that powerful to help your father escape!" Hermione said sobbing.  
"Hermione, I love you so much it's not funny and Stacey can't take that away. No one can." She cried into my sleeve and I held onto my Hermione Granger tightly.  
"What did Luna mean about the foster homes?" I knew I had to tell Hermione the truth and I had to pluck up the courage.  
"Stacey has been living in foster care all her life, she doesn't know her parents and she settled next to our house. We grew up as best friends, we had pretend weddings and pranked her foster family, then something happened. A prank went wrong and and she, she, we, accidently killed her foster sister. Before I could say hello or goodbye they had shipped Stacey off. Stacey has had a hard life and now she is trying to get revenge by the looks of things.

Hermione sat up and dried her tears.  
"Lets do this Draco, let me get dressed and what you've picked out is amazing!" I walked out of her room and pulled on a pair of denim jeans and a blue top. I walked out of my room to find Hermione waiting there. She looked so pretty I almost stopped breathing. She smiled and she leaned in for a kiss. We broke away and I took her hand my wand out.  
"Can we apparate?" Hermione asked. We seemed to be able to as we apparated out of our dorm.

**_Hope you liked it! Please R & R and let me know what you think! Thank you! I love all my followers! Again shout out to cuteblndegoddess and BookAHolick!_**


	25. Chapter 25-Mum, Dad meet Hermione

**_Hope you like it!_**

Hermione's POV:

We apparated to The Malfoy Manor, we must have been in what looked like their kitchen. Narcissa sat in a chair, Lucius holding her hand. She looked happy and in love, then she saw me. Lucius automatically stood up his wand out. Draco pulled me quickly behind him.  
"What is this filth doing in my house!" Lucius yelled out. I felt a pang of hurt.  
"Dad! This is Hermione," Draco couldn't continue as Lucius had finished his sentence for him.  
"Filth." He muttered.  
"Dad!" Draco defended on my behalf.  
"Why would you bring that girl, in here." Lucius said with distaste.  
"I I'm here to say that I love her." Narcissa looked up at me and then to Draco who looked proud to present me as his 'girlfriend.' Lucius sat down and shook his head. Narcissa stood up, she moved over to Draco and looked at him lovingly. She brought herself over to me and I stopped breathing. I was so nervous, she studied my features from my eyes to my nose to my hair.  
"So this is who brought that glint to your eye!" Narcissa smiled.  
"I, I tried to tell you," Draco said his hands in his pockets scuffing his feet. I just wanted to go over to him and kiss him. Putting my hands in his hair, my hands roaming his hard chest and let him hold me. I woke out of my trance as Narcissa pulled me in for a hug. I awkwardly accepted the hug and saw Lucius his lip curled in anger and disgust. I became upset even though they would think it's all a hoax it hurt that they wouldn't accept me.

"How about Draco, your father and I have a little chat. Hmm? Hermione dear do you mind stepping out for a bit? Thank You." I was a little confused and hoped that Draco could let me know what was happening.

They came back about ten minutes later and I was waiting at the closed door for them. I could only hear mismatched words and whispers.  
"Come, sit down would you like some tea?" Narcissa offered as they walked out of the kitchen.  
"Yes please." I said, whilst being ushered into their lounge room. There was a large deer head above the artificial fire place. Their lounges were made of chocolate velvet and the carpet looked like it was made of animal fur. I knew that Draco's family was wealthy but not this wealthy. Narcissa flicked her wand so that the sofas were all seated in a circle with a table in the middle. Draco took my hand and sat down next to me, Lucius and Narcissa sat opposite us. Tea and biscuits were laid out neatly on the table. The tea pot poured itself into a glass of cream china and I held it in my hands. Resentment and disgust was masked by love and a hint of the Malfoy trademark, prejudice.  
"So how are you?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh, I'm good, thanks mum I'm just wondering about whether the ministry of magic has come due to father's little escapade?" Draco asked coldly.  
"What was I supposed to do? Rot in Azkaban? Definitely not. Besides I've bewitched myself so that only people that have any immediate correlation to the Malfoy family, for example love can see that I am, Lucius Malfoy. Besides, Draco, Hermione," He nodded at each of us "I have decided to change just as my son has." Everything fell silent and Narcissa turned to me and smiled.  
"So how did this relationship come about?" Lucius asked. Draco began to tell of our encounter as Honor Student's and how our relationship progressed.

We ended up having a good time, Draco seemed to enjoy himself and Narcissa seemed happy that Draco was happy. Lucius was no longer cold and I actually had a very good time. I taught them some muggle terminology, muggle contraptions and they were particularly interested in how we get around without magic. They seemed... really accepting, which was a shock, I was a muggle born after all. They laughed at our crazy obsession with the internet and our _unmoving _pictures. I learnt about the ways of a rich Malfoy and they even taught me their pompous glares, which was unusually fun. I was no longer afraid of Draco's parents, I wasn't even nerved when I was invited back to their house. We laughed and laughed and I realised that I don't even want Lucius to go to Azkaban.

"This has been amazing mum and dad but Hermione and I should really be getting back." Draco said.  
"Oh, of course, well goodbye, Hermione, Draco! It has been great meeting you!" Lucius replied. Narcissa pulled me in for a hug and pulled me away peering into my eyes.  
"Hermione, the glint you've brought into my sons eyes, it's amazing. Thank you, it's good to see him happy," I gave her a smile.  
"I don't know if you've realised, but I love your son." I replied. She gave me a close hug and I let her. She seemed warm, comforting and she smelled sweet and sickly. There was a crack and in front of the artificial fire place and a girl seemingly a year or so younger than Draco and I stood there. Her hair was wild as it settled around her shoulders, it was pale blonde, she wore a pair of jeans a green shirt and converses.  
"Draco!" She said excitedly she didn't seem to notice me as she smiled at the sight of him. Draco stood there awkwardly and turned to face me. Stacey followed his gaze and her face turned cold, hard and upset all at the same time.

Stacey's POV:

I wasn't exactly having the best day, in fact it was most certainly a terrible day. And then I decide to apparate into The Malfoy Manor to find Draco Malfoy there with his parents. With a girl. I felt a mixture of emotions, jealousy, hurt, anger, sadness and pain. Who was this girl? She had elegant brown hair that found it's way down her shoulder, she looked effortless, sleek and chic. The way Draco looked at her hurt. I still liked him and with this whole revenge plan I was trying to organize, I know I have to take this girl down with me. I quickly hid my emotions.  
"Hello! I don't know if you know, I'm Anastasia Stacey! It's so good to meet you." I said masking myself, it was good to be able to switch between personalities so that nobody could see my true colours.  
"I, I, I'm Hermione Granger. It's good to meet you." Hermione Granger, however wasn't so good. Already I can tell that she's nervous, she knows about me, she is wary and isn't pleased to meet me.  
"Stacey, Hermione. Hermione, Stacey." Draco said. Hermione inhaled and exhaled, I wasn't wanted here. I was never wanted anywhere.  
"Anyway, we need to go. Bye!" Draco said all too quickly. He took Hermione's hand and they apparated with a crack. I was going to take down Hermione Granger if my life depended on it. She was not going to take away the love of my life.

**_ Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry For The Cliffhanger!Please R & R but please if you are going to criticize do so, but please do it kindly! I AM ONLY THIRTEEN PLEASE DO NOT JUGE ME! I love all my followers and I love my Beta CuteBlndeGoddess! Mione Rose A._**


	26. Chapter 26-Narcissa's Story

**_Chapter 26:_**

**_Hope you like it!_**

Stacey's POV:

I held my ground staring at the Narcissa and Lucius, they seemed to be staring off into the distance. Why are they ignoring me? I am right here!  
"So, what was that all about?" I asked vying for attention.  
"Oh, it's alright! Draco explained to us, he doesn't really love Hermione Granger! I mean who would?" Lucius sneered. Narcissa however seemed to think otherwise.  
"I don't know he seemed happy." I knew she was right.  
"He was acting Narcissa! We raised him correctly!" Lucius seemed over the moon.  
"Anyway, I'm going to reminisce about how amazing our son is!" Lucius seemed very jolly as he left the lounge room.

"He loves her," Narcissa told me.  
"Mmm." I murmured.  
"It reminds me of someone." Narcissa looked away and into thin air.  
"Who?" I inquired.  
"Stacey, come sit here." With a flick of her wand the couches rearranged themselves. She motioned for me to follow her. I sat next to her and she gave a withering smile.  
"We need to talk, about something, someone." I was slightly taken aback. She muttered an accio and a purple velvet box headed in our direction. It landed very neatly on the table in front of her. She took off the lid to reveal pictures, memories and videos. She plucked out a photo and there was me. With Draco. I was in Narcissa's wedding dress, and Draco in a tuxedo. Narcissa stood there with a pillow, two candy rings were placed on it. The picture moved as we both grinned, presenting the rings and then moving in for a kiss. I looked so happy, so full of joy, where had that gone? Thats right.

She pulled out the next one it was Draco and I sharing a kiss in his backyard. We were only seven or eight in these pictures and I couldn't help but smile.  
"You children were the cutest things in the world!" I gave a withering smile and pulled out two candy rings. They were ours.  
"You can have them" Narcissa nodded at me and I accepted. One was blue and the other was silver. Mine was the blue one, I wasn't your typical girly girl. I slipped them into the pockets of my jeans.  
"He does care about you." I turned to her giving her the eyebrow.  
"He always will." I hoped they were true because I most certainly did.

I flicked through the photos when I came across one of Narcissa smiling with a very good looking man. He had brown messy hair and hazel eyes. They smiled at the camera and she gave him a kiss. Narcissa shook next to me, obviously he meant something to them.  
"Who's this?" I asked.  
"Mitchell Taylor." She seemed very hesitant and I wasn't sure if I should continue questioning.  
"He was a muggle born. I loved him." Tears welled in her eyes.  
"What happened?" I was almost too scared to ask.  
"You have to know I love Draco's father very much. I really do! But there was something special about Mitchell Taylor, his smile, his compassionate ways. I was torn between the both of them. My parents were not fond of Mitchell Taylor, they loved Lucius though. i though I could let go of Mitchell Taylor, uphold my financial and social status by marrying Lucius. But I never did, I never will. I loved him. He let me be free, he danced with me and treated me like I was something special. He let me be me. I love Lucius so much, but Mitchell will always hold a place in my heart that I can never let go of." She was no bawling in my shirt and I know that this is how Draco feels, I know he loves her, by the way they look at each other and by the way he was able to resist me-a siren. She gave me a hug and pulled away, wiping her tears.  
"You can go through them if you want. I'll make you tea." Narcissa walked away and I propped the purple velvet box in my lap.

There was a lot of Draco and I, but there was some of her and Mitchell Taylor. She was right, he was very good looking. I found a letter addressed to Narcissa and I opened it, even though I knew it was an invasion of privacy.

_My Beautiful Narcissa,_

_I understand your decision to marry him, but you must understand I do love you. I always have and I always will. I will miss you, but I obviously cannot change your mind. To me you will always be my favourite witch, the smartest, prettiest and we might as well admit the sexiest. I will miss you so much and I would do anything to take you back._

_I love you Narcissa Black._

_Mitchell._

There were tears splashed all over the note and it was torn, yellowed out and it looked old. In this moment, I saw the love her felt for her as well. I felt a slip of paper in between the letter and I pulled it out. _Will You Marry Me?_ Was written in beautiful handwriting. There was a gasp and I quickly turned to see Narcissa.  
"The last letter he ever wrote to me." She was blinking back tears and looked back at me.  
"I never even replied." She dropped the tea which spread across the carpet. I whispered reparo and I walked over to Narcissa giving her a hug. There was a sound of skipping and Narcissa quickly wiped away her tears. Lucius walked in and started laughing.  
"Lets have a Death Eater meeting, we are going to get back at those other wizards! Oh and Stacey you can plan a way to get rid of that filthy mudblood. Hermione Granger." Lucius said grinning. I couldn't help but agree with him. I was going to take down Hermione Granger.

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger! Please R & R!, let me know what you Think I love my followers and my Beta CuteBlndeGoddess! Hope you liked this chapter!_**


	27. Chapter 27-Stacey Again

**_Chapter 27:_**

**_Hope You Like It!_**

Hermione's POV:

I woke up the next morning in my own bed, I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the book on my dresser and then to Draco who was sitting on my bed.  
"Breakfast?" He asked. He was holding a wooden tray, with small vase and a single rose. There was waffles with a side of honeycomb ice cream and strawberries. Drizzled in chocolate sauce. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
"You know this is so cliched right?" I added. Draco looked hurt and I immediately changed my tune.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Draco, thank you!" I gave him a quick peck and fluffed up the pillows behind me.  
"You know, I do something sweet for you and you just make fun of me!" He set the tray on top of my book and grabbed my nearest pillow. I wasn't quite sure as to why he was holding it, and then it hit me. The pillow. It was his turn to laugh but not quite, we pillow fought to our hearts content until the pillows were everywhere. Draco hopped into bed next to me and gave me a kiss.  
"I love you Mione." He told me.  
"I love me too." I grinned and he gave me another kiss. I sat up and he handed me the tray. I dug in and couldn't help but give him little forks.  
"Cliche!" Draco yelped, I couldn't help but agree.

I took a sip of my freshly squeezed orange juice and Draco took my hand.  
"We need to talk." I whispered.  
"About?" He asked.  
"What happened yesterday."  
"Your parents. I was slightly confused. What did you tell them? Why were they nice?" I asked him truthfully.  
"Mione, my mums intentions were genuine-she does like you. But my dads..." I knew it was too good to be true so I just gave him a quick smile.  
"They believe I am just using you. So um, I've agreed to meet them. Today."  
"Oh. Well, Okay." My gaze wondered off into the distance and I shoveled some ice cream down my throat.

Draco's POV:

I leaned in and wiped the crumbs off Hermione's lip. She took me in and gave me a kiss, her lips parting and we deepened the kiss, falling on top of the already made bed. My lips tingled as her tongue entered my mouth. My hands moved towards her breast and she moaned.  
"Just because you have a free, Draco, doesn't mean I don't." I wasn't going to listen. My hands roamed her shirt and she didn't participate in the kiss at all. I felt an excruciating pain as she bit my lip and I quickly pulled away.  
"What was that for?!" I yelped.  
"You wouldn't get off me!" Hermione said hurriedly.  
"And now my hair is all bushy!" She exclaimed in frustration.  
"I'm leaving."  
"Noo, Mione, I'm sorry come here." I leaned in to give her another kiss, to make up for it. She straightened her back and walked out of the Dorm. I wasn't sure what to make of it, whether she was angry at me or just joking. I stood there staring at the _cliched _breakfast and the rumpled bed, wondering how I had had her in my arms and then she just walked out of the room. I walked towards her bed and fixed it to perfection-which was what Hermione was, Perfection. I sat on my bed and pulled out my home work. I know I have to visit my father but I wasn't sure I wanted to see Stacey. It hurt watching her face crumple up in pain, it was pretty awkward and we all could tell. Hermione was wary, that much was obvious, Stacey was jealous and well, I guess, I was torn.

The dorm door made a large noise as it hit the wall and I quickly stood up. Hermione came running in her hair was wild and she was grinning. Her enthusiasm showed as she knocked me over onto my bed and gave me a _very _passionate kiss. After kissing to the point of no return (until I had lost my breath really) she pulled away her her breath fastened as she whispered a tender _I love you. _I couldn't agree more as I nibbled her ear.  
"I love you too Mione." She pulled away and grinned.  
She gave me a quick kiss and left the dorm. I knew I had to go and visit my father now. I have my wand in my hand and _The Death Eater _room in my mind. I'm ready to apparate.

Stacey sat there opposite my dad, who sat next to my mum. Ursula was there, so was Pansy Parkinson, Blaise and some people I couldn't recognize. Stacey looked up to see me, her mouth twisted into an evil grin.  
"Draco! So glad you could make it! So, would you like to express the plan with Hermione Granger? Hmm?" I could see that my father had told her and she was testing to see whether or not I loved her. Well years of pretending I hated Hermione was going to come in handy.  
"The filthy mudblood, she thinks I'm in love with her! Goodness no! That good for nothing virgin! She trusts me and I'm using her for her inside information! You're right! I'm sick of being teated like scum! I'm a Malfoy and it's time I'm treated like one! A God! Who's with me!" Every one cheered and applauded. I exhaled, talking about Hermione Granger in a rude way felt terrible, even though I was lying. I'd made sure to curl my lip in hatred and disgust.

"Then lets get this plan underway!" Ursula said pumping her fist in the air.  
"We can attack Hogwarts! Nobody knows anything because nobody suspects this!" Pansy stepped in.  
"Or the Ministry Of Magic." Someone else put in. I though I was going to collapse.  
"No. We are going to take down the Golden Trio." Lucius said. Everyone went silent, then began to cheer.  
"I agree with Lucius." Stacey said and I knew thats exactly what they were going to do because by the looks of things what Stacey says goes. Everyone turned to look at me.  
"You can get close to them! And use them for inside information!" Blaise stepped in.  
"Yeah, alright, I'm supposed to meet them anyway." I said hoping to sound convincing.

"So you really don't like Hermione?" My mother asked. I could tell by her eyes that she knew I liked Hermione but she wasn't letting on.  
"Yeah, prove it!" Blaise shouted. I really didn't, I knew I was going to have to convince them I hated Hermione so I did the only rational thing.  
"I love Stacey and only Stacey." I said as I walked up to her. I cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around me and I suddenly lost control as I kept kissing her. I heard voices in my head saying you don't love Hermione Granger you hate her and she's just a filthy, ugly, nerdy virgin. You need someone who is going to please you every waking hour, whom you can spend endless nights with. You need Anastasia Stacey-she's the best at sex-let me show you. I was following the voices in my head, even though I didn't want to-I loved Hermione Granger. I pulled away and everyone looked confused.

"If you love me-you'll make love to me." Stacey told me. I could feel the agreement that had spread across the room and I know that if I want to prove that I don't like Hermione Granger and that I loved Stacey I was going to have to. I pushed her against the wall and threw off her top. She was in a very sexy bra and all I wanted was for her to please me. I had lost all sense. She took off my shirt as well and I brought her over to my room. We were already out of our clothes and were grinding against the bed. She sent kisses down my chest and she made me feel pleasure that was beyond belief. I couldn't stop what was going to happen tonight but I was sure the whole time that I should be in Hogwarts pleasing Hermione instead.

**_Hope you liked it! Shout out to BunnyBookGirl! and my Beta CuteBlndeGoddess! Please R & R! I love all my followers and my 8,500 readers! Sorry for the cliffhanger and I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in so long!_**


End file.
